The first Steps of the Marauders
by MnM79
Summary: Wenn alles so läuft wie ich es geplant habe werden wir den Marauders in ihren ersten Hogwartsjahren folgen und Ihre Vergangenheit näher kennen lernen. Severus ist natürlich auch dabei und einige altbekannte und neue Charaktere. R&R please.
1. 1 Rätselhhafte Post:

_**Rätselhafte Post:**_

Eigentlich war der heutige Tag nichts Besonderes. Die Sonne schien wie immer im Frühsommer auf den kleinen Vorort von London. Sophie, Mark und James Potter schliefen noch. Nur James sollte heute etwas bekommen, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Im Allgemeinen wusste er immer schon Wochen im Voraus, was er zum Geburtstag bekam (kein noch so gutes Versteck war vor seiner Neugier sicher). Schon einige Male war er dabei beinahe von seinen Eltern erwischt worden, konnte sich aber immer noch irgendwie in Sicherheit bringen, wobei der Zufall ihm immer zu helfen schien. Kurz vor seinem neunten Geburtstag hatte er gerade die Garage durchsucht und sein neues Fahrrad hinter den Pappkartons mit den alten Schulsachen seiner Eltern entdeckt, als sein Vater früher von einem Termin nach Hause kam. Doch als dieser das Garagentor öffnen wollte, ging es nur sehr langsam auf und sein Vater musste sich mächtig anstrengen, es überhaupt zu bewegen. Es war, als ob es sich plötzlich weigerte, sich öffnen zu lassen.

Doch genau so plötzlich wie es sich geweigert hatte, verrichtete es wieder normal seinen Dienst; doch diese kurze Zeitspanne gab James die Möglichkeit, die Kisten wieder so zu platzieren wie sie waren und ins Haus zurück zu schleichen.

Ein Sonnenstrahl durchbrach die Jalousie und traf das Gesicht eines Jungen mit schwarzem Haar, das wohl nur selten eine Bürste oder einen Kamm sah – könnte man denken, da es in alle Himmelsrichtungen wucherte.

James setzte sich seine Brille auf und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war 6.30... Heute war Samstag, weshalb es sicher zu früh war um die Treppe runter zu rennen und sich über die Geschenke seiner Eltern herzumachen. Aber hinunter schleichen um zu überprüfen, ob er wirklich alles gefunden hatte würde bestimmt kein Hindernis sein, das James nicht überwinden könnte. Er zog sich leise an, schlich durch den Flur, die Treppe hinunter - wobei er drauf achtete, die dritte und achte Stufe, die so verräterisch knarrten, zu umgehen und stand nun vor der Wohnzimmertür. Er öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt, der grade groß genug war um hindurch zu kommen. James kannte das Haus wie seine Westentasche und wusste ganz genau wie er irgendwo hin kam ohne allzu laute Geräusch zu machen. Die Wohnzimmertür war immer ein heikles Thema gewesen, da sie schon sehr früh anfing zu quietschen.

Die Potters waren nicht reich, soviel konnte man auf den ersten Blick sehen, aber arm waren sie gewiss auch nicht. Sie waren eben eine typische Vorortfamilie. Mr. Potter arbeitete in London bei einer größeren Firma, Mrs. Potter arbeitete halbtags in einem der kleinen Geschäfte im Ort.

Sie waren ganz normale Menschen, die versuchten über die Runden zu kommen und ihrem Kind zu ermöglichen, was die Welt für es bereithielt. Mr. Potter war zwar nicht der beste Handwerker, aber er sagte immer, dass wenn man nur die richtige Motivation hat etwas zu tun, man es auch schaffen kann und so erledigte er den größten Teil der Reparaturen, die im Haus anfielen, selbst. James half ihm oft dabei, was immer ein Heidenspaß für James war, da Mr. Potter zwar immer motiviert war sein Haus in guten Zustand zu halten, doch leider nicht immer die Geduld aufbrachte, die einige Arbeiten (wie zum Beispiel eine knarrende Treppe) erforderten.

Als er die Tür leise hinter sich zuzog, sah er, dass seine Eltern wie üblich den Geburtstagstisch schon vorbereitet hatten. Sein Blick fiel auf ein rechteckiges Paket, dass doch relativ schwer aussah, was bedeutete, dass dies wohl der neue Plattenspieler sein musste, den er vor zwei Wochen auf dem Dachboden in einem Koffer entdeckt hatte. Ein paar flache, quadratische Päckchen sagten ihm, dass auch die Beatles-Platten, die er zwischen den Platten seiner Eltern gefunden hatte, wohl für ihn bestimmt waren.

Die leicht knautschigen Geschenke sagten ihm, dass auch seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen mal wieder wahr geworden waren und seine Mutter ihm wieder etwas zum Anziehen schenkte, was zweifellos wieder ganz „putzig"an ihm aussehen würde. Er hatte zwar nicht herausgefunden was es war, aber sein Drang, die Anziehsachen früher zu sehen als er musste, hielt sich in Grenzen.

Ein erneuter Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass seine kleine Spionageaktion schon 45 Minuten verschlungen hatte und es jetzt viertel nach sieben war. Er hatte jetzt noch 15 Minuten um wieder leise ins Zimmer zu kommen und auf die ersten Morgengeräusche seiner Eltern zu warten, die trotz des angebrochenen Wochenendes wie üblich um halb acht aufwachen würden.

Kaum war James wieder in seinem Zimmer, hörte er auch schon die ersten schlaftrunkenen Geräusche seines Vaters, der die Schafzimmertür aufmachte und im Bad verschwand.

Danach folgte das für einen Samstag übliche morgendliche Ritual. Die Badezimmertür klappte zu, die Stufen knarrten und sein Vater verschwand in der Küche. Kurze Zeit später hörte man die üblichen Geräusche wenn James Vater am Wochenende das Frühstück zubereitete und roch den frisch gebrühten Kaffee. Danach ging Mr. Potter zur Haustür, drehte den Schlüssel zweimal im Schloss und öffnete mit einem leisen Knarren die Tür. Das darauf folgende Klappern war das des Briefkastens, der nun von ihm geleert wurde und daraufhin fiel die Haustür wieder knarrend zu.

Als James sich auf den Weg ins Bad machte war es kurz nach acht und seine Mutter war schon unten beim Frühstück. Als er nach unten kam bot sich ihm allerdings ein Anblick, den er nicht erwartet hatte. Normalerweise würde sein Vater jetzt hinter seiner Zeitung hervorgrinsen und seine Mutter wäre gerade dabei, die Kerzen auf dem selbstgebackenen Kuchen anzuzünden.

Doch weder war eine Zeitung in der Hand seines Vaters noch brannten die elf Kerzen auf seinem Geburtstagskuchen. Überhaupt schienen seine Eltern ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie waren beide damit beschäftigt, einen Brief zu lesen. James ging an den Tisch und konnte nun den Briefumschlag sehen, der auf der Tischdecke lag. Er sah alt aus und mit smaragdgrüner Tinte hieß es da:

An James, Mr. und Mrs. Potter

Die Küche

Jaxon-Lane Nr. 33

37642 Little-Sterning

Die Eltern von James schreckten auf, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Offenbar hatten sie wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass er runter gekommen war. Sein Vater räusperte sich kurz und ergriff dann das Wort: „Guten Morgen James ... so wie es aussieht haben wir diese Jahr eine Überraschung für dich, die du nicht vorher lüften konntest, gleichwohl ist es auch für uns eine Überraschung, aber..."– er brach ab, hatte zwar versucht, belustigt und froh zu klingen, doch irgendwie spürte James, dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmte. Auch war ihm aufgefallen, dass sein Vater wohl Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihm mitzuteilen, was er ihm mitteilen wollte. „Am besten wird es sein", sagte Sophie Potter mit dünner Stimme, „wenn er den Brief selbst liest."

Sein Vater nickte leicht verunsichert und hielt James den Brief hin, damit der ihn lesen konnte. James sah, dass die Hand seines Vaters leicht zitterte und fragte sich, was wohl in diesem Brief stand, ob er vielleicht etwas angestellt hatte? Doch wie so oft bei James siegte Neugier schnell über Angst oder Furcht und er nahm dem Brief entgegen. Auch dieser sah alt aus und war mit derselben smaragdgrünen Tinte geschrieben.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter : Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer )_

_Sehr geehrter Mister James Potter,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie_ _an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. _

_Vier Wochen vorher wird ein Mitarbeiter für die Zusammenarbeit mit Nicht-Magischen Menschen bei Ihnen um 15.00 Uhr eintreffen, der Ihnen mit Rat und Tat behilflich sein wird._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

James ließ die Hand, in der er den Brief hielt, sinken. Er sah seine Eltern fragend an, nur lag in den Blicken seiner Eltern derselbe verwunderte, leicht konfuse Ausdruck, der auch in seinem liegen musste. Sein Kopf war leer. „Zauberer? Ich? Kann das wirklich sein? Wie?"All diese Fragen stürzten plötzlich auf ihn ein und ohne dass er es beeinflussen konnte sprudelten sie auch gleich aus James heraus. Die Potters sahen sich fragend an. Nach kurzem Schweigen ergriff Mr. Potter das Wort: „Also, James, ich ... ähm ... ich meine wir haben keine Ahnung was es damit auf sich hat. Ich denke mal das ist ein kleiner Scherz von irgendwem, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass dieser Brief sehr offiziell aussieht..."Wieder trat Schweigen in die Runde und im Verlaufe des Frühstücks schienen sie darin stillschweigend übereingekommen zu sein, dass es sich um einen Scherz handeln musste. Doch wirklich davon überzeugt schienen sie alle nicht zu sein.


	2. 2 Festlichkeiten und Besuch:

**_Festlichkeiten und Besuch:_**

Der Sommer näherte sich dem Ende und James hatte den merkwürdigen Brief schon lange vergessen. Sie saßen gerade am Mittagstisch, als es klingelte. Sophie stand auf und ging zur Haustür.

Als sie den Flur betrat konnte sie vor der Tür zwei Stimmen hören. Die eine war unverkennbar weiblich, die andere tief und gehörte, wie Sophie gleich darauf feststellte, einem Mann um die 60, der ein bisschen wie ein alternder Versicherungsvertreter wirkte. Die Frau hingegen war jung... vielleicht 20 und wirkte ein wenig unsicher.

„Wunderschönen Guten Tag", begrüßte sie der ältere Mann, „darf ich mich kurz vorstellen? Ich bin Jonathan Fortescue, der Ihnen zugeteilte Mitarbeiter von der Abteilung des Zaubereiministeriums zur Integration muggelstämmiger Zauberer und deren Familien in die Zauberergesellschaft."Sophie starrte den Mann sprachlos an. Mit allem hatte sie gerechnet als sie zur Tür ging... einem Nachbarn, der etwas wollte, oder einfach nur mit einem Päckchen. Aber nicht damit! Der Mann musterte sie kurz, dann sagte er: „Ach, der Gesichtsausdruck ist mir bekannt. Sie dachten bestimmt, dass der Brief nicht für Sie bestimmt sein konnte oder es sich um einen dummen Scherz handeln würde. Stimmt´s?"Er lächelte sie freundlich an, sie aber – immer noch die Augen unverwandt auf den Mann gerichtet – nickte nur. „Ich bin übrigens Angelina Wilshore", sagte die junge Frau, was Sophie dazu brachte ihren Blick von Mr. Fortescue abzuwenden und nun sie zu fixieren. „Ich bin von Gringotts, der Zaubererbank."„Dürften wir beide bitte reinkommen? Ich zumindest ziehe es vor, diese Angelegenheit im Hause und sitzend zu erörtern und wenn ich nicht vollkommen falsch liege tätigt man auch in der Muggelwelt längere Gespräche von dieser Wichtigkeit nicht auf der Türschwelle", sagte Jonathan zwinkernd, wobei er Miss Wilshore unterbrach.

„Ähm... ja aber natürlich", sagte Sophie, „wo hab ich nur meine Manieren! Bitte kommen Sie herein."„ Danke sehr. Und machen Sie sich deswegen keine Sorgen. Ich mache das jetzt schon eine Weile und habe schon ganz andere Begrüßungen erlebt", flüsterte Jonathan ihr im Vorbeigehen zu.

Weiter westlich am Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12, einem großen alten Haus in London, war es heute auch ein ungewöhnlicher Tag. Denn die Blacks hatten gerade den Brief über die Aufnahme ihres ältesten Sohnes in Hogwarts bekommen. Sirius Black wurde heute elf Jahre alt, was in einer alt eingesessenen Zaubererfamilie immer ein Grund für eine Festlichkeit war. Elf ist nämlich das Alter, in dem die jungen Zauberer Englands ihre Benachrichtigungen von Hogwarts bekommen. Mrs. Black, eine große schlanke Hexe mit rabenschwarzem Haar und gespielt fröhlichem Gesichtsausdruck, der mehr schmerzverzerrt als wie ein Lächeln wirkte, stand in ihrem besten Umhang am Kamin und begrüßte die eingeladenen Gäste, die aus den grünen Flammen traten. Das Haus hatte zwar eine Haustür samt Klingel aber da Zauberer per Feuer reisen können, war das nichts Ungewöhnliches im Hause der Blacks. Als der letzte geladene Gast mit einem riesigen Koffer aus dem Feuer trat läutete Mrs. Black ein kleines Silberglöckchen, worauf hin zwei Hauselfen wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, sich verbeugten und den Koffer in den Festraum brachten.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, Mrs. Black. Immer ein schöner Anlass, so eine Festlichkeit. Ich habe leider nur noch selten das Vergnügen eines Hausbesuches. Ich hoffe nur, dass der Richtige dabei ist. Ich kann ja nicht meinen ganzen Laden mitnehmen obwohl ich schon denke dass ich das Passende eingepackt habe. Die Vorlieben ihrer Familie sind mir ja hinreichend bekannt.", sagte der Mann vergnügt.

„Da bin ich mir sicher Mr. Ollivander.", sagte Mrs. Black steif und geleitete ihn in den Raum, den die Hauselfen für die Feierlichkeit vorbereitet hatten.

Es war ein großer Raum, der von den Kerzen des Kronleuchters und denen auf der langen Tafel erhellt wurde. Außerdem prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin. Dieser war zwar nicht so groß wie der in der Eingangshalle, aber immer noch von stattlichen Ausmaßen und mit schönen Verzierungen umsäumt. Es war eine sehr vornehme Gesellschaft die sich hier eingefunden hatte wenn sie auch nicht sonderlich groß war. Außerdem fiel auf, dass für einen Kindergeburtstag erstaunlich wenige Kinder anwesend waren. Um genau zu sein befanden sich nur vier Kinder im Saal.

Da war Narzissa, Sirius' Cousine, welche sich leise mit einem blonden Jungen unterhielt. Dieser Junge hieß Lucius Malfoy und war im gleichen Jahrgang wie sie. Beide waren anscheinend der Auffassung, dass dies hier das Letzte war, was sie gerade machen wollten, aber beide wussten, was zu den Pflichten gehörte, welche ihr Stand mit sich brachte.

Dann war da noch Regulus, der kleine Bruder von Sirius, der bei seiner Mutter stand.

Und in einer selbst für dieses Haus sehr dunklen Ecke stand Sirius. Er hasste es wenn so ein Wirbel gemacht wurde. Überhaupt kannte er die meisten Leute hier nicht und wusste nicht warum sie an seinem Geburtstag ausgerechnet hier sein mussten. Aber wie so häufig war dies seinen Eltern egal. Sie hatten selten das gemacht, was er sich gewünscht hatte und seine Wünsche hatten des Öfteren hinter dem anzustehen, was sich, wie seine Eltern so häufig betonten, _gehörte_. Er hatte es sich zwar schon gedacht, war jedoch wie an jedem Geburtstag, an den er zurückdenken konnte, traurig, dass seine Eltern den Wunsch nach einem Hund so gründlich ignorierten, wie sie auf Etikette achteten.

Trübsinnig lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und beobachtete die kleinen Grüppchen die sich gebildet hatten. Wie üblich schien keiner Notiz von ihm zu nehmen worüber er nicht unbedingt traurig war.

Doch das änderte sich schlagartig als seine Mutter seinen Namen rief und sich alle Augenpaare im Raum auf ihn richteten. Sirius wusste nicht genau, was jetzt kommen würde, aber es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, weiterhin zu versuchen, dem Ganzen zu entgehen, also ging er zu seiner Mutter. Sein Vater würde nicht kommen, das war Sirius schon länger klar. Zweifellos hatte er wieder etwas Wichtiges zu tun oder es war ihm einfach egal. Er hatte sich nie sonderlich für Sirius interessiert und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Also machte Sirius gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und setzte sich zusammen mit den Anderen an die Tafel.

Eine erschöpfend langweilige Stunde später war das Festessen zu Ende und Teller und Platte verschwunden.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit", sagte Mrs. Black. „Mr. Ollivander, wenn Sie so freundlich wären."

„Aber selbstverständlich, ich bin ja nicht nur wegen des vorzüglichen Essens gekommen", entgegnete dieser.

Mrs. Black läutete wieder ihr silbernes Glöckchen und der Koffer von Mr. Ollivander schwebte durch den Raum und landete neben ihm. Als er einen kunstvollen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab vollführte öffnete sich der Koffer und unzählige kleine, rechteckige Schachteln reihten sich auf der Tafel auf.

„So, Mr. Black, dann kommen Sie mal her", sagte Herr Ollivander und ließ mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Deckel der Schachteln verschwinden. „Ich habe hier eine Auswahl meiner feinsten Zauberstäbe mit Drachenherzfaser- und Phönixfederkern mitgebracht", sagte Mr. Ollivander dem ganzen Raum zugewandt. „Und nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass es bei dir anders ist, habe ich auch noch ein paar mit Einhornhaar im Koffer", flüsterte er im Vorbeigehen Sirius zu. „So, bitteschön, zwölf dreiviertel Zoll lang.Eiche mit Drachenherzfaser. Etwas steif aber dem Ihres Vaters nicht unähnlich", sagte er und reichte Sirius den ersten Zauberstab. Sirius schwang ihn missmutig durch die Luft. Nichts geschah. Mr. Ollivander nahm ihm gleichgültig den Zauberstab ab und reichte ihm den nächsten, der ein wenig länger war, aber immer noch die gleichen Bestandteile hatte, wie er den Zuschauern mitteilte. Wieder passierte rein gar nichts. So ging es noch eine ganze Zeit weiter und mit jedem Zauberstab schien seine Mutter enttäuschter zu sein. Nach knapp 30 Minuten hatten sie die Zauberstäbe, die auf dem Tisch lagen, alle probiert, doch keiner hatte auch nur ein kleines Fünkchen von sich gegeben.

Etwas verlegen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund belustigt, blickte Mr. Ollivander Sirius an und ließ die Zauberstäbe wieder im Koffer verschwinden.

„Ich habe hier, „wieder nahm er seinen Zauberstab und vollführte eine weitere kunstvolle Zauberstabbewegung, „noch ein paar Zauberstäbe mit etwas, na ja, sagen wir – ungewöhnlichen – Zusammensetzungen mitgebracht. Es könnte ... na wo liegt er denn ... ah ja hier ist er. Wenn Sie dann bitte mal probieren würden. Sie haben ja mittlerweile reichlich Übung darin.", sagte Mr. Ollivander an Sirius gewandt und reichte ihm den Zauberstab.

Sirius stand, kaum das der Zauberstab seine Finger berührte, in einem Meer leuchtender Funken in allen möglichen Farben. „Exzellent", sagte Ollivander und Sirius vernahm ein verhaltenes Klatschen, das durch den Raum hallte.

Das Gesicht seiner Mutter, auf dem sich in der letzten halben Stunde immer mehr die Enttäuschung abgezeichnet hatte, hellte sich leicht auf. „Sehr schön... Haben wir doch noch den Richtigen gefunden", sagte sie. „Dürften wir erfahren, welche Materialien Sie bei diesem speziellen Zauberstab verwendet haben?"

„Aber natürlich", murmelte Mr. Ollivander „er ist dreizehn einviertel Zoll lang. Jungtannenholz. Leicht federnd, aber trotzdem starr. Und ...ähm", er zögerte, „Einhornschwanzhaar", sagte er viel leiser als die Wörter zuvor.

„Aber, aber", stotterte Mrs. Back, deren Gesichtsausdruck nun der puren Enttäuschung glich,und die scheinbar dabei war, ihre Fassung zu verlieren. Doch als sie weiter sprach klang ihre Stimme zwar etwas gekünstelt doch sie war gefasst wie eine knappe Minute zuvor. „Nun ja, wie sagen Sie immer ... Der Zauberstab wählt den Zauberer...", stimmt es nicht Mr. Ollivander?"

„Gewiss, Mrs. Back, genau so ist es und so war es schon immer. Selbst ich muss gestehen, dass auch ich nicht unbedingt ins Familienbild passe, da ich der einzige bin, der jemals Weide und Phönixfeder bevorzugte – ihn einer langen Liste von Einhornschwanzhaar und Elfenbein", erklärte er Mrs. Black, was sie, äußerlich zumindest, etwas weiter zu beschwichtigen schien. Mr. Ollivander ließ die restlichen Zauberstäbe in seinem Koffer verschwinden und überreichte Sirius eine handgemachte Zauberstabschatulle auf der in eingravierten goldenen Lettern stand :

_Für den ältesten Spross des Hauses Black, möge er die Tradition fortführen_

_Sirius Black_

Sirius nahm die Schatulle und legte seinen Zauberstab hinein.

Sophie führte die beiden ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sie bat, schon einmal Platz zu nehmen. „Kann ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten", fragte Sophie, die nun offenbar den ersten Schock überwunden hatte und ihre Stimme wieder fand.

„Nur keine Umstände, Mrs. Potter", sagte Jonathan Fortescue. „Gut, gut", erwiderte Sophie, „dann werde ich mal meinen Mann und James holen gehen."Als sie kurz darauf mit den beiden zurück kam stand auf dem Tisch ein Teller mit Keksen und ein Teeservice für fünf Personen, aus der Teekanne begann es dampfend zu pfeifen. Sophie stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, der Miss Wilshore und Mr. Fortescue zusammenzucken lies. „Ohh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mrs. Potter", sagte Mr. Fortescue, „eine Unbedachtheit meinerseits. Es ist nun mal so, dass wir doch sehr daran gewöhnt sind Magie zu benutzen."

Bei diesen Worten weiteten sich die Augen von Mr. Potter und James, denen schlagartig klar wurde, wer offenbar gerade bei ihnen im Wohnzimmer saß. „Ahhh und das muss James sein ...und Mr. Potter nehme ich an. Sehr erfreut.", sagte Jonathan als sein Blick auf die beiden fiel und er erhob sich um die Hand von Mr. Potter zu schütteln. „Ähm ..ja gleichfalls", murmelte James Vater, als er Mr. Fortescue per Handschlag begrüßte.

Er war nun doch etwas blass im Gesicht was, soweit James sich zurück erinnern konnte, das erste Mal war, dass sein Vater geschockt wirkte. Eigentlich war er immer ein bodenständiger, rationaler Mensch, der mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stand, doch nun schien etwas stärker als jemals zuvor an diesem Fundament zu rütteln.

Doch die Farbe kehrte schnell in sein Gesicht zurück als sie sich gesetzt hatten und er den ersten Schluck Tee getrunken hatte.

„Also", sagte Jonathan Fortescue, „dann wollen wir mal anfangen oder? Ich zumindest habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es recht hilfreich ist, alle Fakten zu kennen, um sich ein Urteil zu bilden."Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sich anscheinend zurechtlegte, wie er beginnen wollte. Dann beugte er sich zu Mrs. Potter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„James", sagte Sophie, als Mr. Fortescue geendet hatte, „würdest du bitte zum Supermarkt an der Ecke gehen und Milch kaufen? Wir haben keine mehr und wie mir Mr. Fortescue eben mitteilte, entfaltet der Tee erst dann seinen vollen Geschmack."

James blickte seine Mutter ungläubig an aber folgte ihr, als sie in den Flur ging, ihm dort etwas Geld für die Milch zusteckte und ihn zur Tür brachte.

„Und sei vorsichtig, wenn du über die Straße gehst", sagte Sophie geistesabwesend und gab James einen Kuss auf die Wange.

James fand sich auf dem Gehweg vor dem Haus wieder und starrte auf die geschlossene Haustür. Aus irgendeinem Grund verhielt sich seine Mutter merkwürdig. „Haben wir nicht noch Milch? Heute Morgen hatten wir doch noch welche... komisch... vielleicht hab ich mich geirrt...", sagte sich James in Gedanken, während er durch seine Straße schlenderte.

Fast wäre er am Supermarkt vorbeigelaufen während er darüber nachdachte, was die vier wohl ohne ihn zu bereden hatten. Nach den vergangenen fünf Minuten stand für ihn unumstößlich fest, dass die Milch nur ein Vorwand war um ihn für ein paar Minuten außer Hörweite zu bekommen. „Naja ... vielleicht laufen diese Besuche immer so ab. Es ist bestimmt einfacher, erst den Eltern mitzuteilen was ihnen bevor stand um es danach dem heranwachsenden Zauberer zu erklären", dachte er, und dieser Gedanke schien ihm durchaus plausibel. Nachdem er den Supermarkt mit der Milch wieder verlassen hatte war er nicht mehr ganz so in Gedanken versunken was auch gut war, da ihn der Fahrradfahrer, dem er gerade aus dem Weg sprang, sonst wahrscheinlich erwischt hätte. Das Adrenalin wischte die letzten Überreste seiner vorherigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und den restlichen Weg zurück verbrachte James damit, über den Typ auf dem Fahrrad zu schimpfen.

Als James klingelte öffnete sein Vater die Tür, nahm ihm die Milch ab und brachte James ins Wohnzimmer. Danach ging Mr. Potter mit der Milch in die Küche und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit einem Kännchen voll zurück und setzte sich wieder.

Es war kurz nach sieben als Mr. Fortescue und Miss Wilshore das Haus der Potter verließen.

Knappe vier Stunden hatte es gedauert, den Potters das weitere Vorgehen zu erklären und all ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Miss Wilshore hatte sich angeboten, am nächsten Wochenende die Potters mit in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten, damit sie alles für das erste Schuljahr von James besorgen konnten.

Während des Abendessens gab es natürlich nur ein Gesprächsthema am Tisch der Potters. Mr. Fortescue hatte ihnen eine dicke Broschüre dagelassen.

_**Ihr Kind ist also magiebegabt – eine Einführung in die magische Welt für Muggel** _

Die Potters wussten natürlich mittlerweile, dass sie mit Ausnahme von James mit Muggel gemeint waren, was die Bezeichnung der Zauberer für Nicht-Magische Menschen war.

James war mächtig aufgeregt und gespannt, doch irgendwie auch leicht verunsichert. Immerhin bedeutete die Tatsache, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen würde, dass er seine gewohnte Umgebung verlassen musste, da Hogwarts eine Art Magierinternat war und dass er seine Eltern nur in den Ferien sehen würde.

Doch seine Neugier auf eine ihm bisher unbekannte Welt war schon jetzt nach nur vier Stunden mit zwei Magiern größer als seine Unsicherheit. Und so freute er sich schon sehr auf kommenden Samstag als er ins Bett ging und sich vorstellte, was er in der Winkelgasse alles zu sehen bekommen würde.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht als Sirius plötzlich erwachte. So wie es sich anhörte war sein Vater gerade nach Hause gekommen. Er und seine Mutter schienen sich grade lautstark zu unterhalten. Auf jeden Fall hatte Sirius keine großen Schwierigkeiten mitzubekommen, dass es um ihn ging.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Vater über seinen Zauberstab mehr als enttäuscht war. Und Sirius lächelte. Hatte sein Vater nicht immer gesagt, dass er nichts von einem Black in sich hatte? Nicht, dass Sirius sonderlich traurig darüber war, jetzt einen Beweis für diese Theorie auf dem Nachttisch liegen zu haben. Es war ja nicht so, dass er in diesem Haus mit Liebe überschüttet wurde, oder?

Seine Cousine war da zweifellos anders und Regulus würde mit Sicherheit auch einen fabelhaften Black abgeben, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich schon immer wie ein Fremder in diesem Haus – soweit er zurückdenken konnte.

Er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber er wusste, dass es so war.


	3. 3 Schein und Sein:

**_Schein und Sein:_**

Als die Potters, von Miss Wilshore geleitet, auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ eintrafen fuhr der Hogwartsexpress grade im Bahnhof ein. Seine Eltern hätten es zwar vorgezogen James nicht eine halbe Stunde zu früh hier abzuliefern, doch ihre Arbeit ließ es nicht zu bis zur Abfahrt von James hier zu warten, was besonders Sophie bedauerte. James war zwar auch traurig dass seine Eltern nicht hier bleiben konnten doch war er zu aufgeregt und durch die vielen neuen Eindrücke zu abgelenkt um in Trauer zu verfallen. Nachdem seine Eltern (vor allem seine Mutter) sich unter Tränen verabschiedet hatten, war James in den Zug gestiegen.

Er saß in einem ansonsten leeren Abteil ganz hinten im Hogwartsexpress. In Gedanken hing er den vergangenen Wochen nach und glaubte immer noch teilweise dass dies nicht wirklich passieren könne. Er dachte an seinen Geburtstag. Dieser Tag hatte sein Leben von Grund auf verändert, auch wenn er das erst knappe neun Wochen später festgestellt hatte, als Mr. Fortescue und Miss Wilshore unverhofft im Hause seiner Eltern erschienen waren. So war es aber doch dieser Brief, der ein neues Kapitel in seinem Leben einläutete. Danach schwelgte er in den Erinnerungen an seinen ersten Besuch in der magischen Welt wo er zuerst Gringotts besuchte und in ein Verließ voller Gold und merkwürdiger Gegenstände gebracht wurde. Man erklärte ihm, dass dies alles fortan ihm gehörte. Dort hatte er auch eine Schatulle an sich genommen. Keiner konnte ihm sagen, was sich darin befand, doch so wurde ihm gesagt, war es ihr Auftrag sie ihm zu überreichen. Natürlich hatte er versucht sie zu öffnen, doch als selbst der Versuch mit einer Brechstange scheiterte hatte die Sturheit der Schatulle vorerst über seine Neugier gesiegt. All die wundersamen Läden in der Winkelgasse die so fremdartig und doch faszinierend waren sah James vor seinem geistigen Auge. Der Laden mit magischen Utensilien für ernsthafte Zauber konnte man wohl am ehesten mit einer herkömmlichen Apotheke vergleichen, wobei James sich sicher war, dass nichts was man dort kaufen konnte in einer Apotheke zu finden war. Dann war da Ollivander´s wo man Zauberstäbe erwerben konnte. James konnte sich noch an die kribbelnde Spannung erinnern, mit der er und Mr. Ollivander auf ein Zeichen warteten das ihnen verraten würde, welcher Zauberstab für James geeignet war. Und an all die andern Läden die er, seine Eltern und Miss Wilshore besucht hatten, um die Sachen zu besorgen, die er für sein erstes Schuljahr benötigte.

Danach sprangen seine Gedanken direkt zu den Büchern die sie gekauft hatten. James hatte es nicht erwarten können sie zu lesen.

Minderjährigen Zaubern, die Muggeleltern haben, war, wie Mr. Fortescue ihm erklärt hatte, das Zaubern außerhalb der speziell gesicherten Schule sowie anderen gut geschützten Plätzen wie der Winkelgasse oder dem Hogwartsexpress verboten.

Auf James Frage hin, warum dem so sei, entgegnete er, dass in den Häusern von Magierfamilien alles mit Zauberkraft funktioniert und es dadurch unmöglich sei einzelne Zauber zu lokalisieren. Außerdem lernen die Kinder schon vor Schulbeginn ihre Magie zu kontrollieren und wenn doch mal was schief geht können die Eltern die Schäden beseitigen und die Entdeckung der magischen Welt verhindern. Nach dieser Aufklärung war James etwas flau im Magen. Seine Mitschüler konnten schon zaubern dann würde er wohl der schlechteste Schüler in der Klasse, wenn nicht gar auf der ganzen Schule sein. Teilweise konnte Jonathan Fortescue seine Sorgen entkräften, indem er James versicherte, dass es sehr viele Schüler aus Muggelfamilien in Hogwarts gäbe. Doch trotz dieser Aussage blieb das flaue Gefühl im Magen.

Am selben Abend noch hatte James sich dabei erwischt, wie er in Versuchung geriet, einen Zauber auszuprobieren, doch hatte er sich im letzten Moment bremsen können.

Auch wenn die Versuchung groß war, so war James durch die Broschüre für Muggelfamilien sehr schnell klar geworden, dass zaubern außerhalb von Hogwarts, solang er kein ausgebildeter Zauberer war, ernste Folgen haben würde. Unter anderem würde er noch vor seinem ersten Tag von Hogwarts verwiesen werden, womit er wahrscheinlich Rekordhalter sein würde, aber dieser Chance wollte er sich nicht berauben.

Alle anderen Begebenheiten und Gedanken die er den Sommer über gehabt haben musste waren verblasst. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was er die restliche Zeit, während der er nicht an das ihm Bevorstehende dachte, gemacht hatte.

Der Bahnsteig füllte sich langsam. Der Geräuschpegel, verursacht durch etliche Eulen, Katzen, Kinder und deren Eltern, die plapperten schrieen und kreischten, schwoll an. In mitten dieses Chaos, dem der Bahnsteig 9 ¾ alljährlich zu Beginn und Ende der Schulzeit in Hogwarts glich, stand ein Junge mit schulterlangem ungepflegtem Haar und einer Hackennase, der trotz der spätsommerlichen Hitze ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war, was seine blasse Haut noch bleicher erscheinen ließ als sie es ohnehin schon war. Auf dem überfüllten Bahnsteig, in dieser fröhlichen Menschenmenge schien der Junge so deplaziert wie Wichtel in einer Bibliothek. Das seine Eltern nun neben ihm erschienen trübte diesen Eindruck nicht. Beide trugen wie auch ihr Sohn schwarze Umhänge, hatten schwarze Haare und hatten beide einen finsteren versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen dem Jungen und seinen Eltern bestand darin, dass es bei ihm nur Fassade war. Innerlich konnte er seine Freude kaum zügeln. Endlich war es soweit. Er konnte seiner persönlichen Hölle, die er zu Hause nannte, wenigstens zeitweise entfliehen. Doch durch diese Gedanken brachen auch Erinnerungen wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Nein nicht einfach nur Erinnerungsfetzen sondern seine bisherige Kindheit. Hätte er gekonnt dann wäre er wahrscheinlich in Tränen ausgebrochen, doch Tatsache war, dass er, seit dem er fünf Jahre alt war, nie wieder irgendeine Gefühlsregung gezeigt hatte. Und das lag an seinem Vater. Mit fünf Jahren hatte er sich völlig verschlossen, nachdem er das erste Mal von seinem Vater fast totgeschlagen worden war, weil er unerlaubt in dessen Labor gewesen war.

Im Laufe der Zeit folgten noch viele derartige Bestrafungen, doch Schmerzensschreie oder noch schlimmer Weinen hatte er sich schnell abgewöhnt, da jegliche Gefühlsregung in ihm seinen Vater in seiner Brutalität noch zu beflügeln schien. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er gelernt vieles zu ertragen und erst die Bekanntschaft mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch seines Vaters hatte ihn an die Grenze gebracht, die sein Vater ihn allzu gerne zwang zu überschreiten. Verständnis , Geborgenheit oder gar Liebe kannte er nicht. Außer Macht, Respekt und Zorn hatte ihm sein Vater nichts gegeben, außer vielleicht dem Wissen wie man sie erlangt.

Seine Mutter war zwar nicht wie sein Vater, doch hatte sie nie etwas unternommen um ihm zu helfen. Das Einzige, was er überhaupt von ihr sagen konnte war, dass sie es verstand, ihn immer wieder zu heilen. Jedenfalls körperlich, doch gefühlsmäßig war sie genau so abgestumpft wie sein Vater.

„Severus", sagte Mr. Snape der sich vor dem Jungen aufgebaut hatte und erlöste ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja, Sir?", antwortete Severus, der seinen Vater schon seit Jahren so nannte. „ Denk daran wer du bist. Denk daran welches Blut durch deine Adern fließt. Wenn ich höre, dass du dich mit Schlammblütern abgibst, oder, was noch schlimmer ist, nicht dein Bestes gibst, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen", zischte Mr. Snape seinem Sohn zu. „ Und halt dich an die Richtigen. Ich hab die Jungen Rosier, Malfoy und Lestrange gebeten sich um dich zu kümmern, also versau es nicht. Und mach Slytherin alle Ehre", setze Mr. Snape mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen hinzu welches Severus sagte, wenn irgendetwas geschehen würde, das sein Vater nicht vorgesehn hatte, würde er es erfahren und er würde dafür bezahlen; hoch bezahlen.

„Ja Sir!", antwortete Severus tonlos womit sich sein Vater offensichtlich zufrieden gab und er und Mrs. Snape disapparierten wortlos.

Severus blickte auf dem Bahnsteig umher. Ein kleines zierliches Mädchen mit grünem Umhang, langem feuerrotem Haar und blassem Gesicht verabschiedete sich gerade unter Tränen von ihren Eltern. Severus spürte wie Neid und Unbehagen in ihm aufstiegen und wendete der Szenerie den Rücken. Sein Blick fiel auf einen schlanken Jungen, der sich, wenn auch nicht ganz so herzlich, ebenfalls von seinen Eltern verabschiedete. Er hatte halblanges braunes Haar, bis auf die graue Strähne die ihm ins Gesicht hing und die Severus irgendwie faszinierte.

Er wendete seinen Blick gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, um einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen, denn eine junge Hexe, die noch einmal aus dem Zug gesprungen war, um ihre Eltern ein letztes Mal zu umarmen, rannte ihn fast über den Haufen. Sie hatte glatte schwarze Haare, große dunkele wenn nicht gar schwarze Augen und einen schwarzen Umhang, auf dem sich im Licht ein dunkelroter Schimmer abzeichnete. Er frage sich gerade wer sie wohl war, als sein Blick auf ihren Vater fiel. Ein Muggel!

Also würde er mit ihr wohl wenig zu tun haben, dachte sich Severus und wollte seinen Blick wieder über den Bahnsteig schweifen lassen als plötzlich hinter ihm jemand sprach. „ Eine Schande. Jedes Jahr werden es mehr Schlammblüter und jetzt wo Dumbledore Schulleiter ist werden es wohl noch mehr werden."

Severus zuckte unmerklich zusammen und fuhr herum. „Du musst Severus Snape sein", sagte der große blonde Junge „ich bin Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Komm, wir haben schon ein Abteil reserviert", bedeutete er Severus. Dieser folge ihm zum Ende des Zuges und stieg ein.

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. James der immer noch mit glasigem Blick aus dem Fenster starrte bekam davon nichts mit. Zu fest war er in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen gefangen.

Erst als die Abteiltür aufging bemerkte James was um ihn herum geschah.

„ Ist hier noch frei?", fragte der schlanke schwarzhaarige Junge. „Sicher!", antwortete James der sich über die unverhoffte Gesellschaft während der Fahrt freute. „ Ich bin James Potter und du bist?"„Sirius Black", antwortete sein Gegenüber. „Deine Eltern sind wohl keine Zauberer, oder?", setzte Sirius nach. „Nein", entgegnete James etwas peinlich berührt, „ wieso sieht man mir das an?"„ Na ja , du bist erstens nicht zusammengezuckt und zweitens sitzt du noch hier.", sagte Sirius und grinste über beide Ohren. James der nun endgültig verwirrt war erwiderte das Lächeln zögernd. „Wieso sollte ich auch wegrennen? Erstens hast du mir nichts getan und zweitens könnte ich dir in einem Zug wohl kaum entkommen oder?"Das verschlug nun Sirius die Sprache. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass jemand so mit einem Black sprach. Er erklärte James kurz was es mit seiner Familie auf sich hatte und erwartete das dieser wie vom Grimm gebissen aufsprang und aus dem Abteil jagte. Doch James blieb sitzen. „Na und?", sagte er trotzig. „Ich glaube nicht das du deine Familie da im Koffer versteckt hast, also mach ich mir wegen der auch keine Gedanken. Und so wie es aussieht hast du auch nicht vor, die Tradition weiter zu führen.", sagte James und grinste Sirius an.

Im Laufe der nächsten 20 Minuten unterhielten sie sich noch über alle möglichen Themen, wobei Quidditch einen Grossteil der Zeit beanspruchte. James hatte noch nie etwas davon gehört, war auf der Stelle begeistert von diesem Spiel und fragte Sirius darüber aus.

Ohne Zweifel hatten die beiden, so unterschiedlich ihre Herkunft auch war, zu viele Gemeinsamkeiten, um nicht auf Anhieb Freunde zu werden. Die Abteiltür öffnete sich erneut. Schüchtern schaute ein Junge in das Abteil. „Ist hier unter Umständen noch frei?", fragte der Junge, „die andern Abteile im Wagon sind voll." „Klar!"sagte James. „Nur immer herein!", stimmte Sirius zu. Erleichtert verstaute der Junge seinen Koffer und setzte sich neben Sirius.

„Ich bin Remus. Remus Lupin", sagte er und blickte abwechselnd Sirius und James an. „ Ist was?", fragte er mit einem kaum merklichen Zittern in der Stimme. „Ähm", setzte James an, „ist da etwas beim Haare färben schief gelaufen, oder war das beabsichtigt?"Sirius kicherte und Remus Wangen wurden rosa. „Nein, das ist ... ähm... eine Pigmentstörung", brachte er leicht stotternd hervor. „Sieht cool aus.", bemerkte Sirius, der sich daraufhin nach unten beugte und ein Kartenspiel hervorzog. „So da wir nun drei sind können wir auch eine Runde spielen bis der Essenswagen vorbeikommt.", sagte er und teilte die Karten aus. So verbrachten die drei die erste Hälfte der Zugfahrt mit Kartenspielen und als der Essenswagen kam kauften sie sich ein paar Kesselkuchen und Schokofrösche.

James und Sirius vertieften sich während des Essens wieder in die Quidditchdiskussion und Remus nutzte die Zeit um ein Buch aufzuschlagen und darin zu Lesen.

Doch las er nicht wirklich. Stattdessen hielt Remus mit Hilfe dieses Buches die beiden, halb bewusst halb unbewusst, auf Abstand. Klar hatte er sich die letzte halbe Stunde mehr amüsiert als er es, seit dem er fünf war, jemals wieder gehofft hatte zu tun, doch wusste er auch, dass für ihn Freundschaft auch Risiko bedeutete. Fast hätte er es geschafft die durchbrechenden Bilder seiner bisherigen Kindheit zu unterdrücken, doch anders als sonst hatten ihn die Erinnerungen kalt erwischt und prasselten nun auf ihn ein.


	4. 4 Monster der Vergangenheit:

**_Monster der Vergangenheit:_**

Remus Gedanken führten ihn wieder in zurück, zurück zu dieser schicksalshaften Nacht, in der sich sein Leben so drastisch veränderte.

Als er fünf war, lebten sie noch in Frankreich. Sein Vater nahm ihn mit zu einem kleinen Campingausflug. Dies war für einen Muggel nicht ungewöhnlich, sondern eher eine Art Ritual und so waren Vater und Sohn in dieser Nacht im Wald. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Da keiner von beiden zaubern konnte, oder besser gesagt Remus seine Zauberkraft noch nicht lenken konnte und auch noch keinen richtigen Zauberstab besaß, mussten sie wie normale Menschen ihre Sachen selber tragen, das Zelt von Hand aufbauen, Essen kochen und alle Arbeiten erledigen, die bei einem Campingtrip so anfallen. Remus hatte trotz der Anstrengung viel Spaß an diesem Tag gehabt, bevor ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte und er am Lagerfeuer in den Armen seines Vaters einschlief.

Mitten in der mondhellen Nacht erwachte er wieder. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er war oder warum er aufgewacht war, doch ein im unbekannter Laut ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Hätte er damals gewusst was es war, wäre er vor Angst wie gelähmt gewesen, aber seine Unwissenheit ergänzte sich mit kindlicher Neugier und so betrat er die Lichtung vor dem Zelt, die in hellem Mondlicht stand. Es war eine wolkenlose klare Sommernacht. Der sternenbehangene Himmel, über den der Vollmond langsam seine Bahn zog, war ein unglaublicher Anblick. Kein Laut war zu hören, keine Äste die im lauen Wind knarrten, keine Grillen, nicht das kleinste Geräusch störte die Friedlichkeit der Szenerie. Doch da war es wieder. Das Heulen, das ihn aus seinen Träumen gerissen hatte. Diesmal war es näher als zuvor und die Neugier wich einem unbehaglichen Gefühl. Ein Rascheln im Gebüsch auf der andern Seite der Lichtung ließ Remus kurzzeitig erstarren, etwas Unbekanntes war nah, sehr nah. Aus seinem kurzzeitigen Schock befreit, ging er langsam rückwärts, die Augen nicht von den Büschen gegenüber nehmend und tastete sich zurück zum Zelt. Er atmete erleicht auf als er mit der Hand gegen den Stoff stieß und suchte die vom Reißverschluss umrahmte Öffnung. Als er sie gefunden hatte, drehte er sich von der Lichtung weg und stieg ins Zelt. Er hatte den Eingang schon zur Hälfte passiert, als ihn etwas schmerzhaft am Oberschenkel packte, seine Zähne ohne Mühe in sein Bein rammte und ihn zurück auf die Lichtung schleuderte. Ein lautes, fast triumphierendes Heulen erklang und kurz danach verblassten seine Erinnerungen.

Das Nächste, was er wieder bewusst wahr nahm, war das weiche warme Bett, in dem er sich befand. Er wusste nicht wie er hierher gekommen war, was passiert war, wie lang war er hier?

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete war heller Tag. Er kniff seine tränenden Augen sofort wieder zusammen. Das Licht brannte in seinen Augen. Das Geräusch eines Vorhangs, der zur Seite gezogen wurde, sagte ihm, dass er nicht allein im Zimmer war und veranlasste ihn die Augen wieder langsam zu öffnen. Verschwommen nahm er die Gestalt seiner Mutter wahr, die neben seinem Bett stand und ihm durchs Haar strich.

„Alles wird wieder gut! Du hast lange geschlafen... ich hatte solche Angst. Ich dachte wir würden dich verlieren. Drei Tage ohne einen Hinweis der Besserung... ", schluchzte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Remus wollte sie umarmen, brachte aber kaum die Kraft auf, seinen Oberkörper zu heben und wurde durch die heftig pochenden Schmerzen in seinem rechten Bein (und die Hand seiner Mutter auf seiner Brust) wieder ins Bett gedrückt.

Er keuchte auf. Warum tat sein Bein weh? Doch wie auf diese Frage wartend spielte sich ein Film in seinem Kopf ab.

„Was ist...? Wie bin ich...? Wo ist...?", stammelte er mit kratziger Stimme und unterdrückte dabei die in ihm durch die Schmerzen aufsteigenden Tränen.

„Er ist hier. Es geht ihm schon besser. Ihr hattet Glück.... Viel Glück!", antwortete Faith Lupin und Remus drehte seinen Kopf zum Nachbarbett, in dem sein Vater lag und ihn anlächelte.

Damals war es Remus nicht klar, aber mit den Jahren war er überzeugt, auch Trauer, Scham und Selbstvorwürfe gesehen zu haben. Nicht in seinem Lächeln, aber in seinen Augen.

Sein Vater erzählte ihm später was passiert war, nachdem er ohnmächtig geworden war.

Durch den Tumult war er aufgewacht, hatte Remus auf der Lichtung liegen sehen. Über ihn gebeugt ein Wesen, halb Mensch halb Tier, laut seinen Worten eher mehr Tier als Mensch. Wie er versucht hatte das Wesen mit einem starken Ast von Remus fern zu halten, was natürlich eine Verzweiflungstat war. Der erste Hieb saß zwar und traf den Werwolf am Rücken, doch war dieser davon unbeeindruckt und zerriss mit einem einzigen Schlag seiner Klauen den langen Stock und den rechten Arm seines Vaters. Zwar hatte er fürs Erste sein Ziel erreicht, den Werwolf von seinem Sohn abzulenken, doch befand er sich nun in unmittelbarer Gefahr vom Werwolf zerfetzt zu werden. Den zweiten Hieb konnte er grade noch mit den Resten seines Knüppels abwehren, aber die Kraft des Angreifers war einfach zu groß. Durch die Wucht nach hinten geschleudert, landete John Lupin in der Nähe des ausgehenden Lagerfeuers, doch die Attacke des Werwolfs war noch nicht beendet. Er heulte auf, um seinen finalen Angriff vorzubereiten und stürzte in John's Richtung.

Vielleicht war es das Adrenalin, vielleicht der Mut der Verzweiflung, oder einfach nur blanke Angst, die ihn dazu befähigten, die Glut mit beiden Händen zu greifen und sie im letzten Moment zwischen sich und das Maul des Werwolfs zu bringen. Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Das folgende Heulen aus Wut, Zorn, Erstaunen und Schmerz raubte ihm einige Sekunden die Sinne. Als er wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte, sah John den Werwolf heulend in den Wald rennen.

Er kroch zu seinem bewusstlosen Sohn, lud ihn sich auf die linke Schulter und schleppte sich durch den Wald. Wie lange es dauerte, ehe sie den Rand des Waldes erreichten und in der Nähe ein kleines Dorf fanden, wusste er nicht mehr. Dass das Adrenalin aber kurz nach Beginn des Fußmarsches seine Wirkung verlor, war ihm schmerzlich bewusst.

Im Dorf war er in eine noch geöffnete Gaststube gestolpert und hatte seine Frau angerufen, wobei er, kurz nach dem das Gespräch begonnen hatte, zusammengebrochen war.

Faith Lupin apparierte keine Minute später neben ihrem Mann und ihrem kleinen Sohn. Das Muggel anwesend waren, die diese eigentümliche Szene beobachteten, war ihr egal. Darum konnte man sich auch später kümmern. Sie stieß einen Tisch beiseite, warf ein Pulver ins Feuer das die Farbe der Flammen von orange-rot zu grün wechseln lies und brachte ihre Familie ins Saint Nostradamus, das Magierhospital, wo sich gleich 2 Heiler um John und Remus kümmerten. Erst als sie ihre Lieben gut versorgt wusste, gestattete es Faith dem Schock, der durch den Anblick der beiden blutenden Körper hervorgerufen wurde, durchzubrechen. Die nächsten Stunden waren nicht wirklich, eher mechanisch, ohne bewusstes Steuern. Keine Gedanken, keine Fragen, keine Gefühle störten sie während sie den Heilern geistesabwesend Fragen beantwortete oder einfach nur apathisch auf einem Stuhl vor den Krankenzimmer saß.

Erst als die Heiler das Zimmer verließen und ihr mitteilten das beide überleben würden und es schlimmer aussähe als es wäre, fiel alles von ihr ab. Erleichterung übernahm den Platz der Verzweiflung, Glück tauschte mit Trauer und Freude durchtränkte ihr Bewusstsein, das in den Letzten Stunden in weiter Ferne verweilt hatte.

Tränen füllten ihre Augen und rannen über ihre Wangen. Sie wollte zu Remus und John, wollte in ihrer Nähe sein, doch der Impuls wurde durch das sorgenvolle Gesicht des Heilers negiert.

„Mrs. Lupin?", fragte Curieux, der junge Heiler, der als letzter den Raum verlassen hatte. „Mir ist die schwierige Aufgabe zugefallen, ihnen die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen.", begann er. „Das Tier, welches ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn die Wunden beigebracht hat war... wie soll ich es sagen.... Ein Werwolf.

Ihr Mann hatte das Glück, nicht von ihm gebissen worden zu sein. Seine Verletzungen rühren von den Klauen dieser Bestie. Ihr Sohn Remus hingegen wurde ins Bein gebissen. Laut unseren ersten Tests hat er sich infiziert. Leider gibt es für dieses Leiden kein Heilmittel.

Ich habe schon Dr. Suave-Malsain benachrichtigt. Er wird ihnen helfen, sie beraten und ihnen Beistand leisten. Ich kann nur den menschlichen Teil ihres Sohnes versorgen, seine andere Hälfte jedoch übersteigt die Fähigkeiten der Zaubererwelt. Es tut mir leid Mrs. Lupin mehr kann ich nicht für sie tun."

Das zweite Mal, innerhalb weniger Stunden, verblasste die Welt um Faith Lupin. Das kleine Licht der Freude, darüber das die beiden wieder gesunden, wurde durch die Ansprache des Doktors in einem Schwarz aus Hoffnungslosigkeit ertränkt.

_Keine Heilung. Ein gespaltenes Leben. Mögliche psychische Veränderung. Sichere physische Veränderung. Vollmondmetamorphose. Keine Kontrolle._

Immer wieder hallten die Auswirkungen eines Werwolfbisses in ihrem, ansonsten leeren, Kopf nach.

Erst als John ihre Hand in seine nahm bemerkte sie, dass es schon Morgen war. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht in ihrem Wachkoma verbracht.

„Es tut mir Leid...", sage er mit rauer Stimme. „...ich konnte nicht..."

„Dich trifft keine Schuld.", unterbrach ihn Faith. „Niemand hätte es verhindern können und außerdem habt ihr überlebt. Das ist mir momentan am Wichtigsten.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und strich sanft mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar.

„Aber er wurde...", entgegnete John wieder in mattem Ton.

„Ja ich weiß, nachher haben wir ein Treffen mit Mr. Suave-Malsain. Danach haben wir immer noch Zeit uns Sorgen zu machen. Selbstvorwürfe bringen nichts mehr. Was passiert ist, ist passiert und keiner kann das mehr ändern. Wir müssen jetzt das Beste aus der Situation machen und Selbstvorwürfe gehören nicht dazu.", beendete sie ihre vorformulierte Rede, die sie nun, da Faith sie gehalten hatte, nicht mehr wirklich überzeugen konnte. Und dem Gesichtsausdruck von John zu urteilen war auch er dieser Meinung.

„Wer ist dieser Suave-Malsain?", fragte John.

„Er ist, soweit ich Dr. Curieux verstanden habe, eine Art Spezialist für Werwolfbisse. Er wird uns beraten und uns helfen, das Leben für Remus so angenehm, oder sagen wir nicht ganz so unangenehm zu gestalten.", antwortete Faith mechanisch, der durch die Frage ihres Mannes wieder die Prognose von Dr. Curieux ins Gedächtnis drang.

John merkte, dass ihre Gedanken abschweiften und vermied es, weitere Fragen in dieser Richtung zu stellen, da er bemerkte das auch sie keine Antworten hatte, die hätten helfen können. Außerdem war auch ihm das Thema nicht angenehm und so erkaufte er sich mit Schweigen noch eine Schonfrist bevor er alles erfahren würde.

Gegen Mittag dann klopfte es an der Tür zum Krankenzimmer der Lupins. Faith, die die Nacht durchgewacht hatte und im Laufe des Vormittags eingedöst war, schreckte hoch. John war immer noch wach, doch auch auf seinem Gesicht sah man Angst vor dem ihm bevorstehenden Gespräch. Remus hingegen lag immer noch, anscheinend schlafend, in seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht.

Faith ging, nachdem sie ihre Frisur etwas geordnet hatte, zur Tür und öffnete sie. Davor standen Dr. Curieux und ein kleiner, etwas rundlicher Mann mit einem roten Vollbart der an einigen Stellen schon etwas angegraut war. Faith schätze ihn auf ca. 60, obwohl er nicht so aussah, doch sein Auftreten erinnerte sie irgendwie an ihren eigenen Vater. Doch nur auf den ersten Blick, denn auf den zweiten entdeckte man den kleinen Jungen, der Abenteuer liebt und sich hinter seinen freundlichen, aufgeweckten Augen verbarg. Er war offensichtlich grade erst angekommen, da immer noch Regentropfen an seinem dunkelblauen Umhang herunter rannen.

„Kommen sie doch bitte herein", forderte Faith die beiden auf, doch Jules Curieux winkte ab.

„Entschuldigung Mrs. Lupin", entgegnete er, „ich habe leider noch in der Fluchumkehrabteilung zu tun. Aber sie sind bei Vincent in den besten Händen. Keiner hier könnte sie besser darauf vorbereiten was sie erwartet.

„Aber, aber ...Jules.", entrüstete sich Vincent Suave-Malsain, „was hast du den Leuten denn erzählt? Es ist bei Weitem nicht einfach, aber wenn man sich an einige einfache Regeln hält, dann sollte es kein Problem darstellen, ihrem kleinen Sohn eine halbwegs normale Kindheit zu ermöglichen. Jules hat einen Hang das Ganze zu dramatisieren. Das war schon im Studium so...", fuhr er an Faith und John gewand fort.

Die Wangen von Jules Curieux röteten sich leicht und etwas betreten nuschelte er eine kleine Entschuldigung in die Richtung der Lupins, was mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln und einem kleinen Zwinkern von Vincent Suave-Malsain kommentiert wurde. Danach schloss Mr. Curieux mit leicht betretenem Gesichtsausdruck die Tür und ließ sie allein.

Dr. Suave-Malsain stellte seine Reisetasche vor John's Bett ab, entledigte sich seines nassen Reiseumhangs und legte ihn über einen Stuhl.

„Ah ... da ist er ja. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen?", fragte Vincent, während er um das Bett ging in dem Remus lag und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, entfernte er auch schon den Verband von seinem Bein. „Ah ja, ja! Hui, muss ja ein ganz schön großer gewesen sein. Ziemlich tiefe Wunde. Selten, äußerst selten.", nuschelte er in seinen Bart.

„Bitte Mr. Suave, dürften wir erfahren, was sie so fasziniert?", unterbrach John seinen monologisierten Gedankengang.

„Wie? Was? ... Oh natürlich, bitte verzeihen sie meinen jugendlichen Übermut", erwiderte Vincent leicht verlegen, aber mit einem verschmitzten lächeln. „ Ich sollte ihnen vielleicht erst einmal einen Gesamteindruck geben."

Seine kurzzeitige Verwirrtheit sorgte wiederum bei den Lupins für ein leichtes Schmunzeln. Er benahm sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der das erste Mal mit seinem Kinderzauberstab ein paar Funken erzeugte.

„ Bitte", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern an die Lupins gewandt „ Vincent reicht völlig."

„Also", begann Vincent und mit einer kleinen, aber komplizierten Bewegung seines Zauberstabes erschien ein gemütlicher Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem eine Teekanne und drei Tassen standen. „ Tee?", grinste er, während er sich selbst schon mal eine Tasse eingoss.

Völlig perplex vom (eigentümlichen Verhalten des angeblichen – die beiden waren sich nicht mehr sicher ob Dr. Suave sich nicht in der Tür geirrt hatte – Spezialisten nickten die Lupins ihm stumm zu. Nachdem er die anderen beiden Tassen mit Tee gefüllt und selbst einen großen Schluck der warmen Flüssigkeit getrunken hatte, lehnte sich Vincent in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. Man konnte es in seinem Gesicht arbeiten sehen; er suchte offensichtlich nach dem passenden Anfang für das, was er den Lupins mitteilen musste. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete war in seinem Blick nicht mehr der Schimmer des abenteuerlichen Jungen, jetzt war er der ernste alte Mann, den seine Statur erahnen ließ.

„Fälle wie der ihres Sohnes sind sehr selten. Normalerweise sterben Kinder die von Werwölfen gebissen werden dabei. Ich will ihnen nichts vormachen, es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass Remus die nächsten 2 Tage nicht übersteht. Das hat mit der Metamorphose, die grade in seinem Körper stattfindet, zu tun. Es ist ein sehr Kraft zehrender Prozess, den nicht mal einige Erwachsene überstehen."

Faith schlug die Hände vor den Mund und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Sie dachte das Schlimmste wäre überstanden.

„Ich weiß, dass es hart für sie ist. Er liegt so friedlich in seinem Bett, als würde er schlafen, aber glauben sie mir; in seinem Körper findet grade ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod statt. Es hilft nichts ihnen mehr Hoffnung zu machen als es angebracht ist, aber das er immer noch am Leben ist, deute ich als gutes Zeichen. Nach meiner Erfahrung sind nur wenige, die so jung einen Biss empfangen haben, lebend im Krankenhaus angekommen. Nun möchte ich aber zur Sache kommen. Heilung vermag weder ich, noch irgendjemand sonst, ihrem Sohn zu ermöglichen. Fallen sie also nicht auf irgendwelche Wunderheiler mit ihren abstrusen Praktiken herein. Kein Werwolf wurde bisher geheilt, in den meisten Fällen wurde es sogar noch schlimmer."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sich etwas Tee nachschenkte und die Lupins eindringlich ansah, um seinen Worten Bedeutung zu verschaffen. Nicht das das jetzt noch wirklich nötig gewesen wäre, aber er hatte schon zu viel erlebt, um nicht auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

„Also, konzentrieren wir uns darauf wie wir Remus am besten helfen können. Als Allererstes natürlich ... zeigen sie ihm, dass sie ihn lieben. Lassen sie ihn es spüren wo immer es geht und sagen sie ihm so früh wie möglich was mit ihm passiert ist. Nur so wird er in der Lage sein, damit und mit sich selbst zu leben."

Irgendwie nahm dieses Gespräch einen anderen Verlauf, als Faith gehofft hatte. Sie hätte Zuspruch und Trost erwartet. Diese fast schon brutale Offenheit seiner Worte brach ihr fast das Herz, aber auf der andern Seite war sie auch dankbar dafür, so wussten sie immerhin was auf sie zukommen würde.

„Die ersten circa zwei Jahre werden noch harmlos werden. Seine Verwandlungen werden unvollendet sein. Im Gegensatz zu ausgewachsenen Werwölfen haben wir es hier mit einem Kind zu tun. Das wird ihn auch noch einige Zeit als Werwolf beeinflussen. Doch seine animalische Seite wird schneller reifen als er selber. In spätestens zwei Jahren wird sein wölfisches Ich eine blutdürstige Bestie sein, die ihren Instinkten folgt und nicht seinem Verstand oder Herz. Selbst sie wird er dann während seiner Metamorphose nicht mehr erkennen und statt seinen Eltern wird er in ihnen nur das sehen, was der Wolf in ihnen sehen würde - BEUTE. Bis es allerdings soweit ist, bleibt ihnen noch etwas Zeit, um nötige Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Was mich auch gleich zu meinem nächsten Punkt bringt. Frankreich ist kein sicheres Land mehr für sie. Das Ministerium hat seine Haltung was Gefährliche Mischwesen betrifft noch verschärft. Mittlerweile ist es jedem gestattet, ja es ist sogar erwünscht, Jagd auf sie zu machen. Daher empfehle ich ihnen so schnell es geht ihren Wohnsitz nach Schottland zu verlagern. Dort ist die Haltung gegenüber Werwölfen zwar auch nicht gerade freundlich, aber außer einer Melde– und Sicherungspficht ist dort ein sehr viel unbeschwerteres Leben möglich."

„Sicherungspflicht?", unterbrach John Lupin die Ausführungen von Mr. Suave. „Was haben wir darunter zu verstehen?"

„Nun, da gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten. Je nachdem was ihre finanziellen Mittel zulassen."

John Schluckte schwer. Genau damit hatte er gerechnet. Sie hatten zwar etwas Geld angespart, aber wenn sie jetzt noch umziehen mussten und sich dann noch um eine, für das schottische Ministerium sichere Unterbringung ihres Sohnes während der Vollmondphasen sorgen mussten, dann würde ihr Geld kaum reichen.

„Das Einfachste wäre natürlich ein stabiler Raum, am Besten im Keller, wo die Wirkung des Mondes durch einen nicht vorhanden visuellen Kontakt etwas geschwächt wird. Für die angesprochenen ersten Jahre wäre das eine durchaus zufrieden stellende Lösung des Problems. Die Schwierigkeiten werden erst beginnen, wenn der Wolf in ihm seinen Jagdinstinkt, den drang nach Blut, verspürt. Es ist kein sehr schöner Anblick, den ich ihnen gerne ersparen würde, wenn es in meiner Macht stände. Wenn ein Werwolf nie den Vollmond sieht und auch seinen Instinkten nicht nachgeben kann, so grausam diese auch für uns erscheinen mögen, dann wird er anfangen, seine Wut und Frustration über kurz oder lang an sich selbst auszulassen. Sie müssen verstehen, sobald der Wolf völlig in Remus erwacht ist, übernimmt diese Hälfte seines Geistes den Köper. Und kein Tier ist gerne gefangen und weggesperrt. Er wird Toben und sich selbst schwer verletzen."

Allein durch die Ausführungen von Vincent konnte Faith kaum noch Atmen. In ihr verkrampfte sich alles. Was konnten sie bloß tun, um Remus ein halbwegs normales Leben zu ermöglichen, ohne ihm noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten.

„Es muss doch auch eine andere, geeignetere Möglichkeit geben, dieser Sicherungspflicht nachzukommen, Dr. Suave.", wandte sie sich hoffnungsvoll an Vincent.

„Gewiss.", fuhr er sogleich fort und ein leichter Anflug von Zufriedenheit war kurzzeitig in sein Gesicht getreten. Offenbar war er glücklich, dass die Eltern des Jungen von der ersten Option nicht sonderlich begeistert waren.

„Wie gesagt für die erste Zeit wird Remus sehr gut mit der eben genannten Situation leben können. Er wird sich zwar bei jedem Vollmond ihn einen Werwolf verwandeln, da führt kein Weg daran vorbei, doch wird das Ganze erstmal nur die körperliche Ebene betreffen. Wenn er allerdings anfängt sich während des Vollmonds wilder zu gebärden, oder er sich erste kleine Wunden zufügt, sollten sie über eine andere Lösung nachdenken. Der helle Vollmond ist der ausschlaggebende Auslöser für die Metamorphose wie sie ja wissen. Durch meine Studien, die ich zwecks einer schmerzloseren Unterbringung gemacht habe, bin ich zu der mittlerweile durch Tests fast sicheren Erkenntnis gelangt, dass Mondgestein von der dunklen Seite des Mondes eine zwar nicht gegenteilige aber wenigstens abstoßende Wirkung auf Werwölfe hat. Sie können sich diesem Material einfach nicht nähern egal wie sehr sie danach begehren. Deshalb ist die Lösung auch relativ simpel, wenn man erstmal hinter das Geheimnis gekommen ist. Ihr neuer Wohnsitz, welcher natürlich auch ein größeres Grundstück umfassen sollte, muss einfach mit dunklem Mondstein eingezäunt werden. Dabei ist es mehr als ausreichend, alle 50 Fuß einen dieser Steine von etwa Taubeneigröße einen Fuß tief in der Erde zu vergraben. Natürlich müssen auch die Außenwände ihres neuen Heims einige dieser Steine aufweisen, um sie selbst vor ihrem Sohn zu schützen. Außerdem wäre es vorteilhaft, wenn sie in einer abgelegenen Gegend leben, am Besten in einem Wald oder Moor, wo Remus in den Nächten seinem Jagdinstinkt freien Lauf lassen kann, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, versehendlich einem Menschen zu begegnen. Aus diesem Grund ist mein Vorschlag auch Schottland, denn die Siedlungsdichte ist im Norden nicht sonderlich hoch und es ist einfacher unentdeckt zu bleiben. Aber sie werden sicherlich fragen warum so weit weg. Unerschlossene Gebiete gibt es ja auch in Frankreich."

John und Faith nickten ihm stumm zu, während er ihre Gedanken aussprach.

„Nun das ist ganz einfach, dunkles Mondgestein ist fast überall eine verbotene Substanz. Früher und leider auch heute wurde er für viele Rituale benutzt, die nicht grade dem unbedenklichen Zweig der Magie angehören. Für viele der dunkelsten Praktiken ist dieses Gestein sogar essenziell und wurde deshalb von den meisten Ministerien verboten.

Außerdem spricht für Schottland, dass ich ihnen dort auch weiterhin helfen kann. Durch meine Nachforschungen war es notwendig mich dort nieder zu lassen. Und dank meinen bisherigen Erkenntnissen habe ich sogar ein kleines Forschungsbudget vom St. Mungo´s bekommen, um meine bisherigen Ergebnisse zu beweisen. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen. Die Forschungsgelder haben es mir ermöglicht, vor kurzem ein Stück Land in Schottland zu erwerben, aber leider decken sie nicht die Ausgaben die ich tätigen muss, um genügend Material für die Sicherung dieses Geländes zu beschaffen. Wenn Ich ihnen also den Vorschlag machen dürfte, unsere Kräfte zu kombinieren um ihrem Sohn zu helfen?"

Irgendwie fühlten die Lupins das dies noch nicht alles war. Es hörte sich zwar nach der optimalen Lösung für Remus an, aber irgendwie schien das Angebot von Vincent Suave bisher nur ihnen zu helfen. Was hätte er davon?

Also entschloss sich Faith ihrem Gegenüber diese Frage zu stellen, auch wenn sie sehr direkt und etwas unhöflich war, aber schließlich wollte sie wissen worauf sie sich einlässt, wenn sie dieses verlockende Angebot annimmt.

Bei ihrer Frage schoss eine leichte Röte in das Gesicht von Vincent, der zwar davon ausgegangen war, die Frage gestellt zu bekommen, sie aber trotzdem lieber vorerst vermieden hätte. Er war sich nicht sicher wie sie reagieren würden.

„Nun, sicherlich bin ich nicht vollkommen uneigennützig. Wie gesagt noch ist es mehr Theorie als erprobte Methode. Das heißt, dass ich Remus während der Vollmondnächte ... nun ja ... „überwachen"würde und ihn sozusagen als Versuchskaninchen für meine Theorie brauche.

Mir bleibt leider nicht mehr viel Zeit um zu tun, was ich tun muss und durch seine Jugend wäre Remus der ideale Kandidat. Wenn er den Schutz überwinden kann, dann wäre er, jedenfalls in der ersten Zeit, nicht die Gefahr für einen Menschen, die ein ausgewachsener Werwolf darstellen würde, vorausgesetzt man reizt ihn nicht."

Von diesem Gespräch hatte Remus natürlich erst Jahre später erfahren. Seine Eltern hatten ihm zwar schon im Krankenhaus gesagt, was auf ihn zukommen würde, aber gewisse Einzelheiten und Details hatten sie für sich behalten.

Vor fast vier Jahren hatte er mit seinen Eltern Frankreich verlassen müssen. Die erste Zeit war es fast erträglich gewesen, wenn man mal von den Schmerzen, die die Metamorphose in jeder Vollmondnacht mit sich brachte, absah. Wie von Vincent prognostiziert, war er in den ersten knapp 18 Monaten selbst während des Vollmondes keine wirkliche Gefahr für irgendjemanden. Vielmehr war er eher die behaarte Ausgabe eines kleinen Jungen, als eine wilde Bestie, die alles zerfetzte, was ihr in die Finger kam. Leider traf auch seine zweite Prophezeiung zu und so war es ihm bald nicht mehr möglich nachts im Haus zu verweilen. Die Schmerzen und Qualen seiner ersten richtigen Verwandlung waren ihm noch gut in Erinnerung Zum Beweis, dass er es nicht geträumt hatte, musste er sich nur seine linke Schulter ansehen, die er sich selbst aufgerissen hatte. Mittlerweile waren zwar nur noch die fünf Narben, die er sich mit seiner Klaue zugefügt hatte zu sehen, aber sie erinnerten ihn doch immer daran, wie gefährlich er inzwischen während der Vollmondphase war.

Die unsichtbare Barriere die Onkel Vincent, wie sie Dr. Suave seid nun drei Jahren nannten, errichtet hatte, funktionierte. Sobald er sich dem dunklen Mondgestein näherte erlahmten seine Kräfte und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm am Anfang sich wieder aus ihrem Einflussbereich zu entfernen. Mittlerweile kannte er aber sein Revier so gut, dass er kaum noch durch die Steine beeinträchtigt wurde.

Wieder sprangen seine Gedanken und führten ihn zu seinem elften Geburtstag. Er stand in seinem Zimmer, gezeichnet von seinem monatlichen Leiden das ihn nun seit sechs Jahren immer wieder heimsuchte. Seine braunen Augen, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, waren in der Zwischenzeit zu einem hellen Grau gewechselt. Auch sein volles haselnussbraunes Haar hatte eine hellgraue Strähne bekommen, die ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht fiel. Er war blasser als sonst, was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da Vollmond erst zwei Tage zurück lag. Die Auswirkungen des Mondes waren für ihn immer früher und dann auch länger spürbar geworden. Der Wolf in ihm war stark geworden und hatte ihn auch während der restlichen Zeit ohne Verwandlung weiter verändert. Sein Gehör war feiner geworden, sein Sehen bei Nacht war nun fast permanent mit dem am Tage gleichzusetzen und auch Geruchs- und Geschmacksinn hatten sich verstärkt.

„Remus, Schätzchen", rief seine Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Komm bitte runter unser Besuch ist da und möchte das Geburtstagskind sehen."

Besuch? Welcher Besuch? Seit Onkel Vincent vor einem Jahr gestorben war, hatten sie nie Besuch gehabt und auch davor war höchstens er und manchmal ein Heiler vom St. Mungo´s ins Haus der Lupins gekommen. Er war so isoliert aufgewachsen. Richtig kannte er nur seine Eltern und Onkel Vincent. Die Heiler, die manchmal zu Besuch waren, hatten ihn immer nur als Forschungsobjekt betrachtet und so war seine Sympathie für unbekannten Besuch gering. Aber er konnte seinen Eltern keinen Vorwurf machen. Abgesehen von einigen unangenehmen Begebenheiten hatte er eine einsame aber schöne Kindheit. Er liebte seine Bücher die ihm von der Welt erzählten, die seinen Geist beflügelten und seine magischen Fähigkeiten forderten. Seit er acht war wusste er, dass er wahrscheinlich nie eine Zauberschule besuchen konnte und so unterrichtete seine Mutter ihn in den Fächern die er nicht aus Büchern lernen konnte. Remus wurde nervös. Wer würde heute an seinem Geburtstag hier auftauchen und warum? Aber dadurch, dass er in seinem Zimmer herumstand würde er nie herausfinden, wer dieser Besucher war und was er von ihnen wollte. Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben und betrat das Wohnzimmer.


	5. 5 Die Qual der Wahl:

**_Die Qual der Wahl:_**

Auf der Türschwelle erstarrte Remus. Er kannte den Besucher. Dieser war ihm zwar noch nie begegnet, aber durch seine Bücher war ihm dieser Mann vertraut. Er wusste so viel über diesen Mann und doch so wenig. Kein Buch konnte beschreiben was für ein Gefühl es war, denselben Raum wie er zu betreten. Nirgends konnte er nachlesen, wie es war, ihm gegenüber zu stehen. Die Aura, die ihn zu umgeben schien, war fast greifbar, aber es war nicht das Gefühl von Furcht oder Angst das in ihm emporstieg. Er fühlte Güte, Verständnis und Mitgefühl.

„M....Mr. D...D...Dumbledore...S...Sir", stammelte Remus, als er seine Sprache nach dem ersten Schock wieder gefunden hatte.

Albus Dumbledore stand amüsiert mitten im Wohnzimmer der Lupins, ganz so als ob es die normalste Sache der Welt wäre, dass der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt bei ihnen auftauchen würde. Verschmitzt zwinkerte er Remus zu und setzte sich an den Kamin.

„Du wirst einem alten Mann wie mir sicher verzeihen, wenn ich mich wieder am Feuer wärme. Der Winter scheint dieses Jahr gar nicht mehr aufzuhören und es war nicht einfach hierher zu finden.", erklärte Dumbledore sein Tun, wobei er Remus interessiert über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg musterte.

„Wie mir deine Eltern erklärt haben – Remus bemerkte plötzlich wieder, dass nicht nur Dumbledore und er im Wohnzimmer standen, sondern auch Faith und John, die er vorher gar nicht bemerkt hatte. - hat es einen bestimmten Grund, dass es schwierig ist, euch zu finden."

Unsicher warf Remus, der seine Bewegungsfähigkeit wieder gefunden hatte, seinen Eltern einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Normalerweise taten sie alles damit sein kleines Geheimnis nicht bekannt wird, aber diesmal nickten sie Remus nur freundlich lächelnd zu. Trotz der beruhigenden Geste seiner Eltern war Remus noch unschlüssig was von ihm jetzt erwartet wurde. Deshalb sah er auch verlegen auf seine Schuhe und antwortete knapp „ Ja."

Wieder huschten seine Augen über die Gesichter seiner Eltern, die aufgestanden waren und nun auf ihn zukamen.

„Er möchte kurz mit dir alleine sprechen.", erklärte Remus´ Vater.

„Sei ehrlich zu ihm und zu dir selbst. Er kann helfen. Also benimm dich!", setzte seine Mutter flüsternd hinzu und verließ zusammen mit John das Wohnzimmer. Als dir Tür von außen geschlossen wurde, wendete er seinen unsicheren Blick vom weißen Holz ab und ging nun etwas wacklig auf Dumbledore zu. Dieser deutete ihm, sich zu setzen.

„Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum ich hier bin.", begann Albus Dumbledore sogleich und stellte damit die erste Frage, die Remus in den Kopf geschossen war, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Nun, zufällig bin ich natürlich nicht hier vorbeigekommen, wie du dir sicherlich denken kannst. Schließlich ist es nicht gerade einfach, euer Domizil zu finden.", fügte er mit einem klaren durchdringenden Blick auf Remus hinzu. Dann zog er ein langes Pergament aus seinem Umhang, entrollte es und reichte es Remus. Remus nahm das Pergament und überflog die aneinander gequetschten Namen. Sie waren mit smaragdgrüner, schwarzer oder dunkelblauer Tinte geschrieben. Doch als er bei dem Buchstaben „_L_" ankam stoppte er.

_Remus John Lupin _

stand dort in feurigem Rot. Überrascht und wieder verunsichert sah er von der Liste auf.

Sein Blick schien den Schulleiter zu belustigen – oder, Remus dachte nach, hatte er nicht eigentlich immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen?

„Dies ist die Liste aller Zauberer, die dieses Jahr in Großbritannien das elfte Lebensjahr erreichen. Die verzauberte Feder, die die Namen notiert, versieht sie mit einem eingeprägten Farbcode. Grün sind Kinder aus Magierfamilien, schwarz sind die Namen der muggelgeborenen Zauberer und blau sind Squibs. So wissen wir jedes Schuljahr wer welchen Brief erhalten muss.", erklärte Albus Dumbledore ruhig.

„Aber mein Name ist rot geschrieben. Warum?", fragte Remus obwohl er die Antwort schon ahnte.

„Es kommt selten vor – tatsächlich kam es in der Zeit in der ich Schulleiter von Hogwarts bin bisher nur einmal vor, und das war vor zwei Tagen – aber wenn die Feder aus irgendeinem Grund keine eindeutige Aussage treffen kann schreibt sie den Namen rot.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich hatte nicht geglaubt zu Lebzeiten noch die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, herausfinden zu können, welche spezielle Situation diese Feder veranlassen würde, einen Namen rot zu schreiben. Ich liebe nichts so sehr wie ein Rätsel, das seine Lösung nur widerwillig preisgibt. Aber bevor ich mich in meinen Gedanken verliere sollte ich dich vielleicht mal zu Wort kommen lassen ... denn noch kenne ich die Lösung des Rätsels nicht, da deine Eltern es dir überlassen wollten, den Wissensdurst eines alten Forschers zu stillen.", endete Albus Dumbledore, platzierte die Ellbogen auf den kleinen Tisch am Kamin, legte die Finger aneinander und fixierte Remus mit klarem forschendem Blick über die Halbmondbrille hinweg.

Was sollte Remus jetzt tun? Der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, der einzige, der es geschafft hat Grindelwald zu stoppen, der renommierteste Schuleiter den Hogwarts je hatte, saß ganz ruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer und wollte seine Geschichte hören. Aber was würde er sagen? Wie würde er reagieren wenn er wüsste das...._**Sei ehrlich zu ihm und zu dir** **selbst **_hallten plötzlich die Worte seiner Mutter in Remus Kopf **_Er kann helfen_**. Remus fasste einen Entschluss. Er schluckte alle Befürchtungen und Ängste hinunter und berichtete dem Schulleiter was ihm zustieß als er fünf Jahre alt war. Im Gegensatz zu den Ärzten, denen Remus die Geschichte bestimmt tausend Mal erzählt haben musste und die ihn währenddessen immer mit irgendwelchen Fragen löcherten, blieb Dumbledore stumm.

Als Remus mit seiner ersten richtigen Metamorphose die Geschichte beendete, schien Albus Dumbledore zu spüren, dass das noch nicht alles war, aber er wollte den Jungen erstmal nicht zu sehr bedrängen. Sicher hatte es ihn schon viel Überwindung gekostet sich ihm anzuvertrauen.

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges, wenn auch nicht alles aber einen Teil eines Rätsels zu lösen ist besser als völlig im Dunkeln zu stehen.", schlussfolgerte er schlicht und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Das lag sehr wahrscheinlich auch an Remus Gesichtsausdruck, der zwar mit einigen Reaktionen auf seine Geschichte vertraut war, doch die Dumbledores hätte gegensätzlicher nicht ausfallen können.

„Remus... Ich muss dir jetzt eine Frage stellen, bevor wir alles weitere besprechen können und du mir vielleicht etwas mehr berichten möchtest. Willst du überhaupt nach Hogwarts?", fragte Albus in ruhigem fast gelassenem Ton. In Remus´ Kopf war es still. Wäre es windig im Wohnzimmer gewesen, hätte man sicher ein Pfeifen vernommen. Er? Nach Hogwarts? Mit den anderen Kindern zusammen? Aber was wenn..?

„Ich....", setzte Remus an doch Dumbledore hob die Hand.

„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt ob du kannst, oder du es für zu gefährlich hältst. Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du nach Hogwarts **_willst_**. Der Sicherheitsaspekt wird je nachdem, wie deine Antwort ausfällt, noch erörtert werden müssen. Doch das ist meine Aufgabe und soll deine Sorge nicht sein", unterbrach ihn der Schulleiter.

„Ich will, ja...", sagte Remus daraufhin entschlossen fügte aber hinzu: „Ich will bloß nicht, dass sie wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Die anderen Schüler wären bestimmt nicht einverstanden, mit mir zusammen in einem Raum zu sein."

„Das könnte natürlich sein, wenn ich beabsichtigen würde ihnen dein Problem mitzuteilen.", antwortete Albus Dumbledore verschwörerisch. „Sicherlich, einfach wird es nicht werden. Wir müssen uns Gedanken über deine Unterbringung während der kritischen Mondphase machen. Dies wird ein Opfer deinerseits erfordern, da es nicht in meiner Macht liegt, die Entscheidungen des Ministeriums zu widerrufen."- Remus öffnete den Mund um zu fragen, was von ihm erwartet wurde, doch Dumbledore hob wieder die Hand zum Zeichen, dass er seinen Gedanken noch nicht beendet hatte, was Remus irritierte, da Dumbledore ihn nicht angesehen hatte, sondern ins Feuer schaute. – „Es wird mir wahrscheinlich nicht möglich sein, eine Sondererlaubnis für dunkles Mondgestein vom Ministerium zu bekommen. Diese Substanz, so hilfreich sie auch in deinem Fall sein mag, hat einfach zu viele negative Eigenschaften und Wirkungen, als das ich es verantworten könnte, sie nach England zu schmuggeln. Selbst das schottische Ministerium ist gerade dabei, die letzten Lücken in ihren Gesetzen zu stopfen, die die Einfuhr und den Besitz von dunklem Mondgestein erlauben. Das bedeutet für dich, dass ich einen Ort finden muss an dem du während des Vollmonds verweilen kannst, ohne in die Nähe von Menschen zu gelangen. Ich weiß, dass dies ohne die Möglichkeit zu jagen eine sehr schmerzhafte Angelegenheit ist. Ich bedauere, dass ich dir keine andere Alternative anbieten kann, aber wir müssen dich in deiner Bewegungsfreiheit einengen, während du gefährlich für deine Mitschüler bist.", sagte er.

Diese Nachricht beeinflusste die Entscheidung, die Remus kurz zuvor getroffen hatte, nicht im Geringsten. Er wusste zwar, wie schmerzhaft seine Verwandlungen werden würden, wenn er keine Möglichkeiten hätte seine Triebe und Zwänge auszuleben, aber schließlich bot Dumbledore ihm gerade eine Chance an, auf die er nie gewagt hatte zu hoffen.

„Danke, Sir", sagte er deshalb schlicht, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass es richtig war.

„Zum Dank besteht noch kein Anlass", widersprach ihm Dumbledore doch ein Schmunzeln war in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Noch habe ich meinen Vorschlag nicht umsetzen können. Außerdem wäre es eine Schande dich von Hogwats fern zu halten, wo du doch so nach Wissen dürstest."

Bei der letzten Aussage errötete Remus und strich sich verlegen die graue Strähne aus den Augen.

„Willst du mir noch etwas sagen, das ich wissen müsste, bevor wir deine Eltern wieder hereinbitten und ihnen deine Entscheidung mitteilen?", frage Dumbledore und schaute Remus forschend an. Selbst wenn Remus gewollt hätte, so wäre es höchst undankbar gewesen, Dumbledore jetzt noch etwas vorzuenthalten, wo er sich doch so für Remus einsetzte. Außerdem schien es nicht möglich zu sein, etwas vor Albus Dumbledore zu verbergen.

„Seit ich zehn bin spüre ich ihn früher und länger", platze es deshalb aus Remus heraus.

„Was bedeutet das in deinem Fall?", fragte der Schulleiter interessiert aber freundlich, so als hätte er gewusst das Remus etwas verschwieg.

„Bisher ... na ja ... meine Sinne werden schärfer. Ich höre Dinge die sonst keiner zu hören scheint, rieche Dinge die keiner wahr nimmt und sehe mehr als früher.", erklärte Remus.

„Das ist sicher beängstigend und verwirrend"– Remus nickte – „aber kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Deine Metamorphose ist Vollmond bedingt und so wird es bis ans Ende deines Lebens bleiben, wenn keiner eine Heilungsmethode findet. Weder wirst du, während es Vollmond ist ein Mensch sein, noch wirst du bei Tag oder in einer anderen Nacht zum Wolf werden.", sagte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck.

Beruhigt atmete Remus auf. Eine seiner größten Befürchtungen wurde eben belanglos.

„Nun, ich denke wir haben deine Eltern jetzt lange genug warten lassen.", sagte Dumbledore und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Nachdem er die Wohnzimmertür aufgeschoben und freudig verkündet hatte das Remus sich für Hogwarts entschieden hatte – was bei seinen Mutter Freudentränen verursachte – erklärte er ihnen, dass er sich gefreut habe sie kennen zu lernen, aber leider nicht länger bleiben könnte, da er Hogwarts auf einen Werwolf vorbereiten müsste. Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange es dauern würde alle Vorbereitungen zu treffen, aber er würde sich melden sobald er sich sicher wäre, alles in seiner Macht stehende getan zu haben.

Der Winter wechselte zu Frühling, der Frühling zu Sommer und dieser zu Herbst, doch immer noch keine Nachricht von Albus Dumbledore. Remus machte sich langsam Sorgen, dass Dumbledore es nicht geschafft hätte. Als der Herbst verging und der Winter ins Land zog und er immer noch keine Nachricht von Dumbledore hatte, kam in ihm die Befürchtung auf, dass der Schulleiter ihn vielleicht vergessen hätte. Sein zwölfter Geburtstag kam und ging und seine Hoffung, in diesem Leben noch nach Hogwarts zu kommen, schwanden mit jedem Tag der verstrich.

Sechs Wochen später jedoch, als Remus gerade missmutig und enttäuscht in seinem Müsli herumstocherte, flog eine Eule in die Küche und landete auf dem Küchentisch. Den Brief, den sie bei sich hatte, ließ sie neben der Müslischale von Remus fallen und bediente sich daraus. Remus achtete nicht auf den Vogel und riss voller Ungeduld den Brief auf. Die Hoffnung, die er das letzte Jahr über immer tiefer in sich begraben hatte, loderte wieder auf und brachte sein Herz zum rasen.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter : Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer )_

_Sehr geehrter Mister Remus John Lupin,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie_ _an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. _

_Der Hogwartsexpress fährt am 31 August vom Bahnsteig 9 ¾, Kings-Cross, London ab._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Remus sah verdutzt in den Umschlag und begutachtete die Rückseite des Schreibens. Keine Erklärung, Warnung oder Instruktionen, nur eine Liste der Schulbücher (die Remus schon alle besaß und größtenteils auch schon gelesen hatte) , Zauberutensilien und Zutaten.

KNALL

Unsanft wurde Remus aus seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen gerissen, wobei er sich so erschreckt hatte, dass er das Buch fallen ließ und sich nur mit Mühe auf der Sitzbank halten konnte. Nach dem er den ersten Schock überwunden und der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, was erst nach Öffnung des Abteilfensters der Fall war, sah Remus wie Sirius und James sich vor Lachen kringelten.

„Das war wohl nichts, James", stänkerte Sirius, der eine komische kleine altmodische Schatulle auf den Knien liegen hatte. Sein geschwärztes Gesicht kämpfte, angesichts des verdatterten Ausdrucks von James, mit einem erneuten Lachkrampf.

„Du .. du hast mir nicht gesagt das das passieren kann.", sagte James mit gespielt vorwurfsvollem Ton und nahm die Schatulle an sich. „Los, versuch du es mal, vielleicht hast du mehr Erfolg. War immerhin mein erster Zauber und viel Übung hab ich auch nicht."

„Aber bei den Schokofroschverpackungen hat es doch auch geklappt. Die Bewegung und der Spruch waren richtig", entgegnete Sirius. „Aber eine Herausforderung habe ich noch nie abgelehnt", fügte er begeistert hinzu und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.

„_Alohomora! "_

KNALL

Wieder glich das Abteil der drei einer Räucherkammer und als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte war es an Remus zu grinsen. Wie auch vorher schon bei Sirius, war nun auch das Gesicht von James schwarz gefärbt. Im Gegenzug dazu machte Sirius denselben ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck wie James eine Minute vorher.

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht der Einzige der nicht zaubern kann.", feixte James.

„Ja, ja lach du nur.", entgegnete Sirius gespielt gekränkt.

„Ich würde mir da keine Sorgen machen.", sagte Remus schlicht. „Es scheint wohl eher so, dass ein Zauber auf der Schatulle liegt, der es verhindern soll, dass sie geöffnet wird. Woher hast du die eigentlich?"

„Die hab ich aus meinem Verließ bei Gringotts, man hat mir gesagt, dass alles was darin ist mir gehören würde.", sagte James schulterzuckend. „Aber bisher habe ich es nicht geschafft sie zu öffnen. Ich habe es schon mit einem Brecheisen versucht und habe bestimmt drei Bohrer meines Vaters auf dem Gewissen."

Sirius sah James verwundert an und fragte ihn was eine Brechstange oder ein Bohrer sei.

James wollte gerade antworten als sich die Abteiltür öffnete.


	6. 6 Freunde und Feinde:

_**Freunde und Feinde :**_

„Wer stümpert den hier mit Magie herum?", spöttelte es von der eben geöffneten Tür in das Abteil. „Ah, ich sehe schon.", sagte Severus süffisant und fixierte James mit herablassendem Blick. „War ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Bei reinblütigen Zauberern kann man ja ein gewisses Maß an Selbstkontrolle oder Verstand voraussetzen, der dem Muggelabschaum, der neuerdings zugelassen wird, natürlich aberkannt werden muss."

„Raus!" , donnerte Sirius, der währenddessen aufgesprungen war und die Fäuste geballt hatte.

Severus wich einen Schritt zurück und starrte Sirius an.

„Black, nicht wahr?"

„Ich sagte _RAUS_,bevor ich mich vergesse!", drohte Sirius wieder.

„Ich für meinen Teil glaube, du hast dich schon vergessen. Spielst hier mit einem Schlammblut Karten. Ist dir dein Blut gar nichts wert? Du wirst einen schweren Stand in Slytherin haben, wenn _ich_ von deinen Freunden berichte.", entgegnete Severus gehässig. „Allerdings könnte ich mich unter Umständen davon überzeugen lassen, den Vorfall zu vergessen.", fügte er mit fiesem Lächeln hinzu, das keine guten Absichten erahnen lies.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gern!", sagte Sirius und stieß Severus aus dem Abteil. „RAUS HIER! Und bleib draußen wenn du Hogwarts sehen willst."

„Das wird dir Leid tun!", versprach Severus, der sich die Brust hielt, wo sein Gegenüber ihn getroffen hatte. Sirius entgegnete nichts, sondern schloss die Abteiltür mit einem lauten Knall.

Nachdem Severus sich vom Abteil entfernt hatte, ließ er sich in seinen Sitz fallen und atmete tief durch.

„Ich hasse solche Typen.", sagte er und schlug dabei mit der Faust auf seine Armlehne James saß immer noch wie vom Donner gerührt mit offenem Mund auf seinem Sitz und starrte Sirius an. Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte einen _was-für-ein-Schwachsinn-Blick_ auf.

„Stört dich so was denn gar nicht?", fragte Sirius nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Was soll mich stören? Die Hälfte von dem was er gesagt hat, hab ich eh nicht verstanden.", sagte James schulterzuckend.

„Oh man, stimmt ja, okay kurze Erklärung.", mischte sich Remus in das Gespräch ein und erklärte James was Severus soeben eigentlich gesagt hatte.

Weiter vorne im Wagon ging zur selben Zeit eine andere Abteiltür auf. Ein schlecht gelaunter Severus Snape trat in das Abteil und nahm wieder seinen Platz neben Rosier, Wilkes und Avery ein.

„Was ist los, Severus?", fragte Wilkes, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick von Severus einbrachte.

„Sirius Black", sagte er voller Abscheu. „Dieser elende Verräter lässt sich mit einem Schlammblut ein und verteidigt _ES _auch noch. Dieser Muggelfreund hat mich aus dem Abteil geschupst.", vollendete Severus wütend seine Faktenaufzählung.

„Sicher das es Black war?", fragte Avery ungläubig.

„100 prozentig sicher!", sagte Severus entschieden.

„Dann werden wir ihm heute Nacht im Schlafsaal mal den Kopf waschen müssen!", schlussfolgerte Rosier.

„Da bin ich dabei!", „Guter Plan!", „Keine Frage!", stimmten ihm die drei Übrigen zu.

„Mach dir nichts draus James", sagte Sirius nachdem Remus geendet hatte. „ Idioten gibt es überall, auch in Hogwarts, aber die meisten wissen es besser."

„Hm ...", seufzte James der nach der Erklärung etwas geknickt war. Doch das hielt nur kurze Zeit, denn seine Vorfreude und seine Neugier drängten den Trübsal beiseite.

„Was ist eigentlich dieses Slytherin?", wollte er wissen.

„Dir muss man auch alles erklären.", feixte Sirius. „Slytherin ist eines der Häuser in Hogwarts. Die neuen Schüler werden am ersten Tag auf die 4 Häuser verteilt. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin."In das letzte Wort legte er beim Aussprechen alle Verachtung die er aufbringen konnte.

Ein zweites Mal wurde die Abteiltür von außen geöffnet.

„Ihr solltet besser eure Umhänge anziehen. Wir sind in 15 Minuten am Bahnhof:", sagte ein ältere Junge und ging, ohne die Tür zu schließen, zum nächsten Abteil weiter.

Als der Zug langsam in den Bahnhof rollte, hatten es Remus und James gerade geschafft, ihre Schulumhänge halbwegs ordentlich anzulegen. Sirius, der an Umhänge gewöhnt war, hatte sich schon nach fünf Minuten fertig umgezogen.

Nachdem der Zug zum Stillstand gekommen war, hievten sie ihre Koffer aus den Gepäcknetzen und folgten der langen Schlange von Schülern, die sich langsam zum Ausgang schob.

Es war schon dunkel geworden. Die Luft war, durch den leichten Wind, angenehm kühl. Remus schielte kurz zu der schmalen Sichel am Himmel. Seine letzte Verwandlung war 3 Nächte her und sollte vorerst die letzte gewesen sein, die schmerzfrei abgelaufen war. Wenigstens hatte er jetzt erstmal wieder ein paar Tage Schonfrist, bevor das Unvermeidliche

geschah.

Ein lauter Ruf „ Erstklässler zu mir!", donnerte über die Schülermassen hinweg und brachte Remus wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er blickte, wie James und Sirius auch, in die Richtung, aus der der Ruf kam. Eine große massige Gestalt ragte aus dem Meer der Schüler heraus. Sie überragte selbst die Größten mühelos um einen Meter.

„Das ist Hagrid", flüsterte ein Schüler in der Nähe von James, als er sich seinen Weg bahnte um der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

„Kommt schon!", flüsterte Sirius an James und Remus gewandt und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid, was bei dem Gedränge auf dem Bahnsteig und mit dem schweren Koffer nicht so einfach war.

„Ich bin Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts", sagte er, als alle Erstklässler bei ihm angekommen waren mit seiner tiefen donnernden Stimme und warf sich in die Brust.

„Eure Koffer lasst mal hier, ich bring euch zum Schloss.", fügte er hinzu und ging voraus.

Das ist alles nicht so schlimm, dachte James und machte sich zusammen mit Remus und Sirius auf den Weg, Hagrid zu folgen. Sie hatten Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, denn obwohl sich Hagrid bemühte langsam zu gehen, war es für die Schüler ein gehobenes Tempo.

„Wo geht's eigentlich hin?", fragte er Sirius, der neben ihm ging und mit düsterem Blick den fettigen Hinterkopf von Severus Snape fixierte.

„Was?", fragte Sirius, als James ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß.

„Wo geht's hin, wollte ich wissen und warum sind hier nur Erstklässler? Wie kommen die anderen zum Schloss?", wiederholte sich James.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Sirius trocken. „Remus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke, wir werden es gleich erfahren. Es sieht so aus, als ob wir gleich angekommen sind.", sagte Remus.

Tatsächlich war Hagrid am Waldrand stehen geblieben. Als sie aus dem Wald traten, durch den Hagrid sie geführt hatte, standen sie am Ufer eines Sees. Vor ihnen war ein Steg, an dem circa ein Dutzend kleine Boote ankerten, doch keines der Kinder achtete darauf. Alle starrten auf die andere Seeseite, wo sich ein riesiges Schloss mit vielen Türmen und Zinnen erhob.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Hagrid und riss die staunenden Schüler vom Anblick des Schlosses los. „Geht zu viert in ein Boot und schön die Hände bei euch behalten. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand in den See fällt. Außerdem mag der Riesenkrake es nicht, wenn er so spät abends durch Geplansche gestört wird.", erklärte Hagrid.

Vorsichtig stiegen die Schüler in die Boote. Sirius, James und Remus hatten gemeinsam ein Boot, genau wie Severus, Avery, Wilkes und Rosier. Hagrid hatte ein Boot für sich alleine was auch nicht verwunderlich war, da nicht mal mehr eine Maus in die Nussschale gepasst hätte.

„Hey, such dir ein Boot und steig ein.", rief Hagrid vom anderen Ende des Stegs herüber. „Sonst verpassen wir noch die Auswahl und das Festessen."

James drehte sich um. Am Anfang des Stegs stand ein kleiner rundlicher Junge. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und blickte ängstlich über den See. Aus dem Boot in dem Severus saß, konnte James ein fieses Lachen hören. Hagrid wuchtete sich wieder aus dem Boot und ging auf den Jungen zu.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er den Jungen.

„I ... Ich ... kann ...n ... nicht sch... schwimmen.", stotterte er und sah Hagrid verängstigt in das wilde, bärtige Gesicht. Der sah sich kurz hilflos um, legte dem Jungen die Hand auf die Schulter, was ihn sofort noch kleiner erscheinen lies und führte ihn zu dem Boot, in dem Sirius, Remus und James saßen. Hagrid hob den Jungen in die Luft und setzte ihn ins Boot.

„Halt dich fest, und ihr passt auf, dass er nicht über Bord geht.", sagte Hagrid und setzte sich wieder ins Boot. Kurz darauf legten sie ab und ohne das die Schüler etwas dazu beitragen mussten, bewegten sich die Boote über die Wasseroberfläche. James war neugierig wie das funktionierte, doch der angsterfüllte Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers hinderte ihn daran, diesem Mysterium auf den Grund zu gehen. Stattdessen entschied er sich, den Jungen etwas abzulenken.

„Wie heißt du denn?", fragte er deshalb den Jungen

„P...Peter....Pettigrew.", antwortete dieser mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Freut mich Peter. Ich bin James Potter, das ist Sirius Black und neben dir sitzt Remus Lupin.", stellte James sich und die andern vor.

Als er den Namen Black erwähnt hatte, weiteten sich die Augen von Peter und er schielte unsicher zu Sirius herüber, sagte aber nichts.

„Du kannst nicht schwimmen?", fragte Remus, der Peter interessiert von der Seite musterte.

„Nein!", gab dieser zu und auf seinem mittlerweile doch recht blassen Gesicht zeichnete sich ein rosa Schimmer ab. „Es w ... war bisher nicht nötig, es zu lernen. A ... Außerdem hab i ... ich Angst vor dem Ertrinken.", fügte er kleinlaut hinzu.

James wendete seinen Kopf nach links, um zu schauen, warum Sirius so still war. Soweit er das bisher beurteilen konnte, war er normalerweise recht gesprächig und schloss schnell Freundschaft. Doch Sirius hatte offenbar von der bisherigen Unterhaltung nicht viel mitbekommen. James folgte seinem Blick und traf auf die schwarzen Augen von Severus, die unheilvoll zu ihnen herüberblitzten.

„Sirius ... lass doch den Idioten.", flüsterte James ihm zu.

„Hast Recht!", stimmte Sirius zu und löste seinen Blick von Severus. Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als die Stimme von Hagrid zu ihnen herüber hallte. „Wir sind gleich da, da vorne unter der Klippe, dort ist der Eingang."

Die Vier schauten erwartungsvoll zum vordersten Boot, das der Klippe schon gefährlich nahe gekommen war. Einen Eingang konnten sie allerdings nicht erkennen und auf einmal war das Boot auch aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden. James und Sirius sahen sich fragend an und als sie wieder nach vorne schauten waren bereits die nächsten zwei Boote verschwunden. Nun war ihr Boot am nächsten an der Klippe und steuerte unaufhaltsam auf den nackten schroffen Stein zu. Sirius und James duckten sich als sie nur noch wenige Meter von der Wand entfernt waren und bereiteten sich auf den Aufprall vor. Peter und Remus folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Doch nichts passierte. Sie durchquerten die Klippe und fanden sich in einer großen Grotte wieder, die nur spärlich von ein paar großen Fackeln beleuchtet war. Verdutzt sahen die Vier sich gegenseitig an und mussten grinsen. „Das hätten die uns aber auch sagen können.", meinte Sirius.

Das Boot wurde langsamer und legte von alleine in dem unterirdischen Hafen an. Sofort sprang Peter aus dem Boot und drückte sich an die Wand die am weitesten vom Wasser entfernt war. Die übrigen Drei kletterten nacheinander aus dem Kahn und gingen zu Hagrid.

„Alle angekommen?", fragte der riesige Mann. „Gut, gut ... folgt mir."

Mit diesen Worten ging er ein paar Stufen hinauf und stieß eine riesige Flügeltür auf, die so schwer aussah, dass nicht einmal alle Erstklässler zusammen sie bewegen könnten. Danach führte er sie eine breite, von Fackeln erleuchtete gewundene Treppe hinauf. Nach unzähligen Stufen standen die Erstklässler in einer großen Halle mit vielen merkwürdig geschwungenen Treppen. In dieser Halle mündeten viel Gänge und James fragte sich, ob man ihnen einen Lageplan aushändigen würde, damit sie sich hier zurechtfänden.

Hagrid führte die Schüler vor ein großes geflügeltes Eichenportal, vor dem schon eine steif stehende, streng blickende Frau stand.

„Guten Abend Professor McGonagall", begrüßte Hagrid sie. „Alle Erstklässler vollzählig."

„Danke sehr Hagrid.", sagte sie mit einem Ton, der den ersten Eindruck, den James von ihr hatte, unterstrich. „Gehen sie in die große Halle und teilen sie dem Schulleiter mit, dass die Auswahl in fünf Minuten beginnen kann."Nachdem Hagrid die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wendete sich Professor McGonagall den Schülern zu.

„Mein Name ist, wie ihr sicherlich schon mitbekommen habt, Professor McGonagall. Ich bin die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Es gibt noch Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Hier in Hogwarts ist euer Haus gleichsam eure Familie. Mit guten Leistungen holt ihr Punkte für euer Haus. Durch Fehlverhalten oder Regelverletzungen werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Einige von euch werden zweifellos in Gryffindor ihr neues Zuhause finden", sagte sie und schenkte jedem Schüler einen strengen Blick. „Ich erwarte von denjenigen von euch, die nach der Auswahlzeremonie am Gryffindortisch sitzen, dass sie immer zum Wohl des Hauses handeln und sich nicht durch ungebührliches Benehmen aus der Masse herausheben. Andererseits ist es durchaus wünschenswert, dass sie, indem sie Punkte für Gryffindor holen, sich von den Anderen abheben. Für alle anderen gilt selbstverständlich das Gleiche, nur überlasse ich es ihren jeweiligen Hauslehrern, sie über die Gepflogenheiten des jeweiligen Hauses aufzuklären."

Eine helle Glocke ertönte.

„Kommt", sagte Minerva McGonagall und ihre Haltung wurde augenblicklich etwas steifer – falls das überhaupt möglich war – als sie vorher war. Sie wendete den Schülern den Rücken zu und ging auf die große Flügeltür zu. „Die Auswahlzeremonie beginnt. Benehmt euch und beschämt eure zukünftigen Hauslehrer nicht durch übermäßiges herumzappeln.", fügte sie hinzu und öffnete das Eichenportal.


	7. 7 Die Aufteilung der Erstklässler

**_Die Aufteilung der Erstklässler:_**

Die Erstklässler folgten Professor McGonagall in die große Halle. Vier lange, mit Schülern aller Altersgruppen besetzte, Tafeln durchzogen den Raum. Sie führte die Schüler mitten durch die Halle, so dass rechts und links je zwei Haustische standen. James waren die Blicke der älteren Schüler etwas unangenehm. Zum einen, weil er nicht wusste, was jetzt von ihm erwartet wurde, zum anderen, weil er Bammel hatte, sich zu blamieren. Seine Beklommenheit war aber nichts im Vergleich zu der von Peter der ängstlich hin und her schaute und ein paar Mal fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Remus sah bei näherer Betrachtung auch nicht besonders gut aus, allerdings war James das schon im Zug aufgefallen. Sirius hingegen war die Selbstsicherheit in Person, jedenfalls nach außen hin. Sicher, fast lässig schlenderte er hinter den vorausgehenden Schülern her. Seine schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare hatte er, während sie der Ansprache von McGonagall gelauscht hatten, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, wodurch er noch selbstsicherer wirkte als im Zugabteil vor wenigen Stunden.

James sah sich in der Halle um. Bisher war ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, doch dann wendete er seinen Blick zur Decke. Hunderte Kerzen schwebten ungefähr vier Meter über ihren Köpfen. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn beeindruckte. Die Decke der Halle war nicht aus Stein, na ja in gewisser Weise war sie es schon, aber man hatte das Gefühl, unter freiem Himmel zu sein. Man konnte zwar erkennen welche sie hatte aber man sah direkt in den Himmel.

„Beeindruckend, oder?", fragte ihn Remus in geflüstertem Ton.

„Hm ...", sagte James, ohne den Blick von der Decke zu wenden.

„Sie imitiert den Himmel über der großen Halle, das stand jedenfalls in dem Buch, das ich gelesen habe.", sprudelte es aus Remus heraus, der offensichtlich froh darüber war, sich mit einem Gespräch ablenken zu können.

Doch diese Gelegenheit bot sich ihm nicht lange, da sie die vier Haustische passiert hatten und nun vor einem kleinen Podest standen, auf dem in voller Breite der Lehrertisch thronte.

Professor McGonagall wies die Schüler an, sich in einer Reihe vor dem Podest aufzustellen und ging zu der kleinen Seitentür auf der linke Seite des Raums, wo ihr ein Mann, der sehr zerlumpt aussah, einen kleinen alten Stuhl und einen noch älteren verfilzten und mit Flicken übersäten Hut überreichte. Danach trat sie wieder vor die Schüler, stellte den Stuhl neben sich, mitten vor den Lehrertisch, und legte den Hut darauf ab.

Eine Zeit lang passierte rein gar nichts. Unter den Erstklässlern brach langsam kollektive Unruhe aus, doch die Anderen in der Halle schienen gespannt auf irgendetwas zu warten.

James war sich nicht sicher, was nun passieren sollte und auch auf den Gesichtern von Sirius, Remus, Peter und den anderen war nichts anderes zu sehen als Ratlosigkeit. Die Außnahme, die die Regel bestätigte, war in diesem Fall Severus Snape der missmutig den Hut auf dem Stuhl fixierte.

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille, (die James vorkamen wie eine Ewigkeit, öffnete sich ein Schlitz knapp überhalb der Krempe und der Hut begann, zur Verwunderung von James, zu singen:

_Vor langer Zeit, gut tausend Jahr_,

_War es das diese Schule entstand_,

_Ein Quell des Wissens sie seit dem war_,

_Und vereint die Gründer Hand in Hand. _

_Doch würden sie auch nicht ewig Leben_,

_Und wollten die Häuser bewahren_,

_Deswegen hab´n sie mir Weisheit gegeben_,

_So dass ich unterteilen kann in folgenden Jahren_.

_Von Gryffindor erhielt ich Gaben_,

_Wie Treue, Mut und Tapferkeit_,

_Den solche Tugenden solltet ihr haben_,

_Wenn ihr nach Gryffindor wollt, so seid bereit._

_Die allgeliebte Hufflepuff gab mir_,

_Gerechtigkeit und Liebe zu hauf_,

_Findest du das jetzt auch in dir_,

_So nimmt dich ihr Haus bestimmt auf. _

_Als Klügste der Vier war Miss Ravenclaw bekannt_,

_Sie gab mir ihr Streben nach Wissen_,

_Seid ihr klug und den Büchern zugewandt_,

_Dann wollt ihr ihr Haus nicht missen._

_Der strengste Lehrer von alle Vier_,

_War Slytherin; zwar listig_, _aber in Freundschaft ergeben_,

_Er wollte die reinsten Schüler hier_,

_Seid ihr wie er und klug dazu_,_ so solltet ihr zu ihm streben._

_Geirrt hab ich noch nie doch will ich nicht langeweilen_,

_Denn euer Schicksal wird euch hier ereilen_,

_Nun setzt mich auf, auf euer Haupt_,

_Und ich sag euch wohin ihr gehört_, _ auch wenn ihr es mir jetzt nicht glaubt._

Der Riss schloss sich wieder und der Hut verstummte. Doch die Stille hielt nur kurz an, denn die Schüler und Lehrer im Saal spendeten dem Hut tosenden Beifall. Dieser hielt sich für eine gute Minute bevor er verebbte.

Professor McGonagall, die zwischenzeitlich kurz an den Lehrertisch getreten war, stellte sich nun neben den Stuhl mit dem Hut darauf. Sie räusperte sich kurz und entrollte die Liste auf der die Namen der Erstklässler notiert waren.

„Avery, Lorence!"

Ein kleiner, etwas rundlicher Junge mit kurzem braunem Haar, der in der Nähe diese Jungen stand, der vor einigen Stunden in ihr Abteil kam und sich so mit Sirius gestritten hatte, trat zu Professor McGonagall, hüpfte auf den Stuhl und sie setzte ihm den Hut auf. Dieser rutschte ihm sogleich tief in die Stirn, sodass seine Augen nur noch zu erahnen waren. Lange dauerte es nicht dann rief der Hut:

„Slytherin.", und Lorence begab sich zu seinem Haustisch.

Susan Banges folgte ihm sechs Minuten später. Bei ihr hatte der Hut lange überlegen müssen, war aber am Schluss der Meinung, dass sie in Slytherin gut aufgehoben war.

„Black, Sirius", sagte Professor McGonagall deutlich, um dem Beifall für Susan Einhalt zu gebieten und mit der Auswahl fort zufahren. Wenn etwas die Illusion perfekt machte, dass Sirius das alles gelassen nahm, dann war es das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und der sichere Gang, mit dem er vortrat. Aber genau so hatte er es ja geplant, für den Fall das er doch in Slytherin landen würde. Keine Angst zeigen, frei von Furcht und selbstsicher sein. So hatte er es hunderte Male in seinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel geübt. Schließlich wollte er keinem die Möglichkeit geben, das man sich seine Unsicherheit zu Nutze machte. Entspannt setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und Professor McGonagall platzierte den sprechenden Hut auf seinem Kopf. Er rutschte nicht sehr weit hinunter, was an seinem Pferdeschwanz lag, der den Hut früher am Hinunter gleiten hinderte, als bei seinen Vorgängern.

„Na dann leg mal los!", dachte Sirius, nachdem ihm der Hut auf seinen Kopf gesetzt wurde.

„Nun hetz mich nicht, ich unterteile nicht nach Lust und Laune, viel Verantwortung ist mir gegeben.", ertönte eine Stimme in Sirius Kopf. „Hm ... edles Blut fliest in deinen Adern. Deine Familie ist mir wohl bekannt. Doch nicht nur die Abstammung ist ausschlaggebend, viel wichtiger ist dein Verstand. Interessant, ein Widerspruch in sich vereint. Ein Black von Geburt, aber keiner im Geist. Dann muss ich abwiegen was überwiegt. Talent ist vorhanden, Intelligenz auch ..."

„Ich bin nicht wie meine Eltern", schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Nur wo stecke ich dich hin? Ravenclaw? Gryffindor? Oder doch nach Slytherin? Aber ich denke, sich gegen die falschen Ansichten der Familie Black zu stellen, obwohl man ein Teil dieser ist, verlangt ein Maß an Mut, welches man nur bei wenigen findet.", sprach der Hut in Gedanken zu Sirius, bevor er der großen Halle verkündete :

„Gryffindor!"

Sirius erhob sich vom Stuhl, überreichte McGonagall den sprechenden Hut und ging zum Gryffindortisch – als er an James vorbei ging, zwinkerte er ihm zu und atmete erleichtert aus - wo er von seinen Hauskameraden empfangen wurde, wobei der Beifall etwas schwächlich ausfiel. Dies führte James auf die Geschichte der Familie Black zurück. Hätte er Sirius nicht kennen gelernt, sondern nur solche Geschichten über die Blacks gehört (welche ja nicht ganz unbegründet waren wie Sirius im versichert hatte), dann hätte er Sirius auch nach Slytherin gesteckt und nicht in Gryffindor willkommen geheißen.

Offensichtlich hatte auch die Gruppe um diesen fetthaarigen Jungen nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sirius nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Sie standen tuschelnd beieinander und verfolgten ihn mit den Augen als er das Podest verließ. Dabei war ihnen die Enttäuschung und die Ungläubigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Während James sich mit Sirius und der kleinen Gruppe am anderen Ende der Erstklässlerreihe beschäftigte, wurde Lily Evans aufgerufen. James hatte davon nicht viel mitbekommen und wurde vom Sprechenden Hut wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Gryffindor!"

Diesmal fiel der Aplaus um einiges heftiger aus als bei Sirius. Verwirrt blickte James wieder nach vorne und sah nur noch einen leuchtend roten Haarschopf an sich vorbei zu den Gryffindors rauschen.

„Gudeon, Davey", fuhr Professor McGonagall mit ihrer Liste fort.

Ein großer dunkelblonder Junge, der eher wie dreizehn aussah als wie elf, trat vor und nach zwei Minuten hatte der Hut das Für und Wider abgewogenen und sortierte ihn dem Haus Hufflepuff zu. Ihm folgte Hannah Hogan, die kurz darauf ebenfalls am Hufflepufftisch Platz nahm.

„Hollows, Hope!", rief McGonagall über den Applaus der Hufflepuffs hinweg.

Das Mädchen, das rechts von Remus stand, trat vor. Sie hatte schwarze glatte Haare, die ihr bis über die Schulterblätter reichten und große dunkle Augen. Sie nahm elegant auf dem Stuhl Platz und kurz nach dem ihr der Hut aufgesetzt wurde, verkündete dieser auch schon:

„Gryffindor!"

Freudig sprang Hope auf und eilte zum Gryffindortisch, wo sie neben Lily Evans Platz nahm, mit der sie sich angeregt unterhielt. Scheinbar hatten sich die beiden Mädchen schon auf der Fahrt angefreundet und waren froh, zusammen in einem Haus gelandet zu sein.

Nach Hope Hollows wurde Samatha Logan aufgerufen, die als erste am Ravenclawtisch Platz nahm, wo sie freundlich empfangen wurde.

„Lupin, Remus John!", sagte Professor McGonagall, nachdem Samatha sich gesetzt hatte.

Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht als er vortrat. Es waren zwar nur knappe sieben Schritte bis zum Stuhl neben Professor McGonagall, aber für Remus schien es ewig zu dauern, bis er die kurze Distanz hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er bekam kaum etwas mit. Er bemerkte nicht wie er sich setzte, oder wie ihm der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt wurde.

„Wen haben wir den hier", flüsterte eine Stimme plötzlich in RemusKopf. „Einen Werwolf, so so ... also hat der Schulleiter meine Warnung schlussendlich doch ignoriert."

Remus schluckte. Woher wusste dieses Ding das er ein Werwolf war und wieso hatte er Dumbledore vor ihm gewarnt?

„Erstens, ich bin kein Ding. Ich trage die Weisheit, das Wissen und die Menschenkenntnis unserer vier Gründer in mir. Zweitens ... ach das soll dir der Thor sagen, der dich nach Hogwarts geholt hat. Nun ist es an mir zu entscheiden, wohin du gehörst. Slytherin? Nein! Ravenclaw? Schon eher, wie ich sehe ist dein Wissensdurst stark und auch dein Geist würde gut nach Ravenclaw passen. Doch dein _Körper_ würde sich in Ravenclaw nicht wohl fühlen und es wäre schwer für dich, vor den ganzen hellen Köpfen dort zu verbergen, was du bist. Deshalb, obwohl ich weiß, dass ich gegen die Vernunft und deine Fähigkeiten handele, gehst du nach..."

„Gryffindor!", hallte es laut durch den Saal und Remus spürte wie die Erleichterung ihn durchströmte. Wenigstens würde er mit Sirius in einem Haus landen. Auch wenn ihm der Hut nicht gerade Mut gemacht hatte, war er froh, seinen wenigstens Sirius als Rückhalt und Anschluss zu haben. So setzte er sich unter Beifall neben seinen grinsenden Freund und sah sich gespannt in der Halle um. Von hier aus wirkte sie um einiges freundlicher, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass die Anspannung von vor fünf Minuten nun endgültig verflogen war. Nun hatte er die Muße das herrliche Ambiente der Halle auf sich wirken zu lassen, welches zwar schon seit Jahr und Tag da, aber im ersten Moment bei all der Anspannung untergegangen war.

Als nächstes kam Isaac Jones, der nach Hufflepuff ging. Danach folgte eine weitere Ravenclaw : Rosalie Martens. Die Eingeweide von James verkrampften sich mit jedem Namen immer mehr, als sie sich dem Buchstaben „P"näherten. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er landen würde. Auch wenn der Hut in seinem Lied die Eigenschaften der Hauser aufgezählt hatte, so konnte er sich selbst in kein Haus 100-prozentig einordnen. Alice OConnor war das erste und wie sich später herausstellte auch das einzigste Mädchen, das dieses Jahr neu an den Slytherintisch gebeten wurde.

„Pettigrew, Peter", erklang McGonagall´s Stimme in seinem Ohr. Als Nächster würde er wohl nach vorne gehen müssen. Peter, der Kleinste unter den Erstklässlern – und auch wohl der am stärksten zitternde – ging schlurfend zu Professor McGonagall.

Als der Hut auf seinem dunkelblonden Haarschopf thronte, war es, als hätte jemand die große Halle ausgeblendet. Kein Geräusch war mehr zu hören und Peter wurde nervös.

„Aufgeregt?", fragte ihn die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes. Keine Bange, es wird weder wehtun noch wird es unangenehm. Ich suche nur nach Eigenschaften, die ich in dir finde und ordne dich dem Haus zu, auf das du am besten zu passen scheinst."

„Ich will nach Gryffindor"

„Warum?"

„Weil Remus und Sirius dort sind."

„Freunde findet man in jedem Haus.", entgegnete der Sprechende Hut.

„Ich will nach Gryffindor. Ich will keine neuen Freunde. Sie waren nett zu mir."

„Bist du denn sicher, dass du nach Gryffindor passt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sie zu mir passen."

„Das ist wahr, Peter. Zu dir passen sie, aber wenn du zu ihnen passen willst, musst du über dich hinauswachsen. Die Fähigkeiten dazu hast du! Du weißt es nur noch nicht."

„Danke."

„Es ist nicht nur meine Wahl, sondern auch deine, aber denk daran: **_Wer auf eigenen Beinen steht_**, **_fällt nicht so leicht wie jemand der sich auf andere stützt_**.", sagte der Sprechende Hut eindringlich und leise zu Peter, bevor er der Großen Halle verkündete, einen weiteren Gryffindor gefunden zu haben.

Schnell riss sich Peter den Hut vom Kopf. Er ging zum applaudierenden Gryffindortisch, wo Remus und Sirius ihn schon erwarteten. Er drehte sich im Gehen noch einmal zum Hut um und sah ihn ungläubig und fragend an – Was hatte der letzte Satz zu bedeuten? Das Umdrehen war, wie er gleich darauf merkte, keine gute Idee gewesen, denn er stolperte über die kleine Stufe und kam strauchelnd am Haustisch der Gryffindors an, wo die Sitzbank seinem Kampf, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, ein Ende machte. Ächzend, und sich das rechte Bein haltend, setzte er sich neben Remus. Doch auf seinem schamroten Gesicht, was bei den Lachern aus der großen Halle, die er für seine artistische Einlage bekommen hatte, auch kein Wunder war, breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln aus. Er hatte erreicht was er wollte.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall die restlichen Schüler zur Stille ermahnt hatte, wurde Frencis Pierson aufgerufen und kurze Zeit später wurde er am Tisch der Ravenclaws empfangen.

„Potter, James",ertönte McGonagall´s Stimme.

James atmete tief durch, schritt etwas wackelig auf Professor McGonagall zu und nahm auf dem Stuhl neben ihr Platz. Sie war gerade im Begriff, ihm den Sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen, als dieser bei der ersten Berührung **_Gryffindor_** rief und James die Lehrerin verdutzt ansah.

Sie beugte sich während des anschwellenden Klatschens zu ihm hinunter.

„Worauf warten sie noch, Mr. Potter? Die anderen Gryffindors warten schon", sagte sie und James glaubte ein winziges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, doch einen Wimpernschlag später war es schon wieder weg.

Etwas verstört setzte er sich neben Sirius, der ihn angrinste.

„Konntest es wohl nicht erwarten da weg zu kommen", stichelte dieser.

„Ach, du bist doch bloß neidisch, dass er bei dir so lange gebraucht hat!", konterte James und versuchte sein Grinsen vom Gesicht zu wischen, schaffte es aber nicht. Als der Applaus der Gryffindors verebbte – Peter war der Letzte der aufhörte zu Klatschen, was wiederum für einiges Schmunzeln bei den Übrigen sorgte – wurde Aidan Rosier aufgerufen.

Wie bei James musste der Hut bei ihm nicht lange überlegen, auch wenn er doch eine knappe Sekunde seinen Kopf berührte und sandte den Jungen an den Slytherintisch wo er von Lorence in Empfang genommen wurde.

Severus Snape wurde von der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin aufgerufen, um mit der Auswahlzeremonie fort zufahren.

„Severus?", gigelte Sirius, „steht ihm gut der Name, aber Schniefelus würde es besser treffen. Meinst du nicht auch James?"

James konnte nicht antworten, da er, unter einem Lachkrampf leidend, nach Atem rang. Dies allerdings brachte ihm einen scharfen Blick seiner zukünftigen Hauslehrerin ein und er tat sein Bestes, um sich schnellstmöglich zu beruhigen.

Währenddessen hatte Severus auf dem Stuhl neben ihr Platz genommen. Sein Gesicht war wie in Stein gemeißelt. Keine Regung war darauf zu erkennen. Und so schnell wie es begonnen hatte, war es auch schon vorbei. Als Professor McGonagall den Hut bis auf wenige Millimeter seinem Kopf genähert hatte, war auch schon der Ausruf „**_Slytherin_**"zu hören.

„Der Hut hatte wohl Angst, dass er die Flecken nie wieder raus bekommen würde", feixte James, was nun bei Sirius und Remus für ein unterdrücktes Gelächter sorgte. Peter war so mit sich selber beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, was, seit dem er am Tisch der Gryffindors angekommen war, passierte.

Nachdem Severus seinen Platz am Slytherintisch eingenommen hatte, wurden erst Angelina Summers und dann Diana Tirsting an den Haustisch der Hufflepuffs befördert.

Danach kam Roger Wilkes, der letzte aus der Runde, die sich während der Auswahl um Severus geschart hatte, und er wurde, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, ein Slytherin. Zum Schluss wurde noch Maria Winsten nach Ravenclaw gesteckt und damit war die Auswahl auch beendet.

Professor McGonagall übergab dem Hausmeister den Stuhl mitsamt dem Sprechenden Hut und dieser verließ durch die Seitentür, durch die er schon anfangs gekommen war, die Große Halle. Nachdem der Jubel verstummt war und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ihren Platz am Lehrertisch eingenommen hatte, erhob sich der Schulleiter, der der Auswahlzeremonie, wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer, still beigewohnt hatte.

„Wilkommen! Wilkommen zu einem Neuen Jahr in Hogwarts.", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore die inzwischen sehr hungrigen Schüler. „Dieses Jahr wird meine Rede zu eurem Bedauern länger als üblich ausfallen..."– Ein lautes Stöhnen von über hundert Schülern erfüllte den Saal, was Dumbledore mit seinem üblichen nachsichtigen Lächeln quittierte.Dann setzte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „ ...weshalb ich es für besser befinde, mit meiner Ansprache bis nach dem Festessen zu warten. ... Also: Haut rein!"

Aus dem Stöhnen wurde ein Aufatmen und zustimmender Beifall schwappte durch die Halle.


	8. Der erste Abend in Hogwarts

_**Der erste Abend in Hogwarts:**_

Die Teller und Platten auf den Haustischen, die bis vor kurzem noch leer gewesen waren, füllten sich durch Zauberei mit allen möglichen Leckereien, die sich James nur vorstellen konnte. Nun bemerkte auch er, wie hungrig er eigentlich gewesen war. Durch die ganze Aufregung hatte er das Rumoren seines Magens gar nicht wahrgenommen. Mittlerweile spürte er aber deutlich die Aufforderung, endlich etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Also griff er nach allem, was er erreichen konnte, wobei er nur die komische, nach Fisch riechende Suppe ausließ, die in einer großen Terrine zwischen ihm und Sirius stand.

Das Essen war eigentlich an alle Haustischen eine vergnügliche Angelegenheit. Alle schwatzten, lachten und machten sich miteinander bekannt. Die Dreiergruppe um Severus Snape allerdings, war miesepetrig gelaunt.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", unterbrach Lorence Avery die Stille, die zwischen den vier Schülern herrschte.

„Wieso ist der nach Gryffindor gekommen? Normalerweise hätte kein Weg daran vorbei geführt, dass er sich Slytherin anschließt."

„Genau", stimmte ihm Roger Wilkes zu. „Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht!"

„Vielleicht doch. Es besteht ja die Möglichkeit, dass er adoptiert wurde.", gab Aidan Rosier zu bedenken.

„Ist er nicht", sagte Roger. „Meine Mutter hat mir ein Foto gezeigt. Das wurde kurz nach meiner Geburt gemacht und darauf konnte man ganz genau sehen, dass sie auch schwanger war."

„Ist doch perfekt so", mischte sich Severus ein und setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. Dieser Ausspruch brachte ihm drei ungläubige Gesichter ein und so fuhr er fort. „Na ja, denkt doch mal nach. Wäre er nach Slytherin gekommen, hätte er unser Haus geteilt mit seinen „Ansichten". Außerdem wäre es nicht gut für Slytherin gewesen, wenn wir uns untereinander bekriegen. So aber ist er in Gryffindor"– auf den Gesichtern der andern Jungen nahm die Erkenntnis gestalt an, welche Möglichkeiten die neue, unerwartete Situation bot. – „das heißt, dass es Slytherin nicht schadet, wenn wir ihm zeigen, wie man sich standesgemäß verhält, sondern das es unserem Haus eher nützlich sein könnte. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, können wir gleich auch noch seinen Freunden zeigen, welche Schwierigkeiten sie sich einhandeln, wenn sie einen Verräter bei sich aufnehmen."

Die vier Jungen starrten mit boshaften Blicken zum Tisch der Gryffindors und in ihren Köpfen schmiedeten sie schon erste Pläne, um ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Sirius, James und Remus bekamen davon nichts mit. Sie waren damit beschäftigt, den besten Spitznamen für Severus zu finden, aber keiner kam an den heran, den Sirius als erstes verwendet hatte. Schniefelus passte einfach wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Unterdessen waren die Speisen wieder von den Haustischen verschwunden und nun reihten sich die leckersten Nachtische aneinander. Dutzende Kuchen und Torten, leckere Puddings und Eis in allen möglichen Sorten. James wünschte sich, als er dieses Aufgebot an Köstlichkeiten sah, dass er etwas mehr Platz in seinem Magen gelassen hätte, schaffte es aber noch, zwei Portionen einer leckeren Schokolade-Vanille-Creme-Torte, in der die Sahne schon integriert war, zu verdrücken. Nachdem alle Schüler ihre Teller geleert hatten und keiner mehr einen Bissen herunterbekam – Sirius hatte das Ganze offensichtlich etwas übertrieben, denn der Knopf seiner Hose lag neben seinem Teller auf dem Tisch – verschwanden die Speisen und Gedecke.

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause richtete sich Albus Dumbledore auf und bat die Schüler um Ruhe, die der Aufforderung auch fast sofort folgten. Als die letzten Gespräche verstummt waren, begann er mit seiner, vor dem Festmahl angekündigten Rede.

„Als erstes möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass selbstspringende Flummies und Flieger aus Schnell- oder Kunstflugpapier seit Ende letzten Jahres neu auf der Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände zu finden sind, die selbstverständlich von jedem Schüler, der sich darüber informieren will, bei unserem Hausmeister Mr. Filch eingesehen werden kann. Nach meinen Kenntnissen umfasst diese Liste mittlerweile rund 387 Gegenstände und wer sich bei seinem Gepäck nicht sicher ist, sei angehalten, diese Liste zu Rate zu ziehen, um Gewissheit zu erlangen."

An einigen Stellen der Halle brach angeregtes Tuscheln aus und James verstand Gesprächsfetzen wie „Dieser Filch gönnt uns aber auch gar keinen Spaß."oder „Weißt du, ob Scherzzauberstäbe auch dazu gehören?".

„Eine weitere Neuerung haben wir unserer geschätzten Lehrerin, Professor, zu verdanken. Ihr ist es nach einigen Fehlschlägen, an die sich einige der älteren Schüler vermutlich erinnern werden, gelungen, die Peitschende Weide in England zu kultivieren. Sie erweckt zwar nicht den Anschein, aber ihre Hiebe sind selbst jetzt schon äußerst kräftig und könnten euch ernsthaft Schaden zufügen. Es ist in eurem eigenen Interesse, diesem Baum nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Und dank der Pflege von Madam Sprout wird die Peitschende Weide in Verlauf des Schuljahres schnell wachsen, so das es bald lebensgefährlich werden kann, sich ihr zu nähern. An dieser Stelle möchte ich den neuen Schülern zudem mitteilen, dass unser Wald, der Verbotene Wald, von keinem Schüler ohne Begleitung eines Lehrers betreten werden darf. Unsere älteren Schüler möchte ich daran erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald nicht um sonst so heißt. Darin leben viele gutmütige Geschöpfe, aber ebenso viele die einen kleinen Imbiss nicht verschmähen."

Wieder kam es zu einigem Getuschel, wobei der Ton von aufgebracht oder besorgt zu gleichgültig gewechselt war.

„Zum Schluss habe ich noch eine organisatorische Sache zu erledigen", sagte Dumbledore über das Gemurmel hinweg. „Da der neue Jahrgang von Erstklässlern im Vergleich zu den anderen doch sehr klein ist, spricht nichts dagegen diesen Jahrgang in einer Klasse zu vereinen, anstatt ihn, wie üblich, in zwei Klassen zu unterteilen. Meine werten Lehrerkollegen haben diesem Verfahren zugestimmt, wodurch sich bei jedem Fachlehrer zusätzliche Sprechzeiten für eventuelle Fragen ergeben, die wie üblich am schwarzen Brett in den Gemeinschaftsräumen ausgehängt werden.

Und nun denke ich, habe ich eure Aufmerksamkeit lange genug strapaziert. Ich bitte die Vertrauensschüler, ihre Häuser in die Gemeinschaftssäle zu führen. Und denkt bitte bei euren Willkommensfeiern daran, dass morgen früh das neue Schuljahr beginnt.", fügte der Direktor mit einem verschmitzen Zwinkern hinzu.

Daraufhin erhoben sich die Schüler und strömten aus der Halle, wobei, wie immer bei einem Schulfest, die Tür einen Stau verursachte. Sie war zwar breit genug, um locker 4 Schüler gleichzeitig passieren zu lassen, aber für einen Andrang von gut 400 Schülern war sie nicht geschaffen worden. In dem so entstandenen Gedränge kamen sich die Slytherins und Gryffindors ziemlich nahe, aber außer ein paar bösen Blicken und einigen gemurmelten Beleidigungen passierte nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn man dieses Verhalten überhaupt als ungewöhnlich bezeichnen konnte, denn seit jeher verband die Schüler der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin ein Band inniger Rivalität. Im Laufe der Zeit war daraus zwar eher eine offene Feindschaft geworden, aber irgendwie war das eine der wenigen Traditionen, die sich so gut wie von alleine fortführten.

Doch nachdem sie das Eichenportal zur großen Halle passiert hatten, teilte sich die Menge in vier Schülerschlangen auf. Die Slytherins wurden nach rechts, durch die Eingangshalle und dann eine von Fackeln beleuchtete, steinerne Treppe hinuntergeführt.

„Genau die richtige Richtung für so ein Nachtschattengewächs wie Schniefelus.", flüsterte Sirius an James und Remus gewandt.

„Wenn ich ihn nicht heute auf dem Bahnsteig gesehen hätte, dann würde ich vermuten, dass er zu Staub zerfällt, sobald er ins Sonnenlicht tritt.", fügte Remus grinsend hinzu.

„Mister Lupin!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Professor McGonagall hinter den Jungen. Remus, James und Sirius zuckten zusammen. „Der Direktor möchte sie noch kurz in seinem Büro sprechen."

Sirius summte eine Melodie, die sich wie der Todesmarsch anhörte und James flüsterte Remus ein flüchtiges „Kopf hoch"zu. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege, denn Professor McGonagall führte ihn in einen Gang, der neben einer der Treppen lag, die in die Eingangshalle führten.

Die Hufflepuffs wurden ebenfalls nach rechts geführt, allerdings nicht hinunter in die Kellergewölbe, sondern ein paar Stufen empor, wo sie hinter einer Ecke verschwanden.

Die dritte Schlange von Schülern bahnte sich zusammen mit den Gryffindors den Weg die Treppen hinauf. Diese schienen ein Eigenleben zu haben, denn sie änderten nach belieben die Richtung, was zu einigen Verzögerungen führte, weil die vorausgehenden Schüler auf die warten mussten, die nicht das Glück hatten, über die Treppe zu gelangen, während dies stillhielt. Im dritten Stock trennten sich die beiden Gruppen, denn während die Ravenclaws noch einige Treppen nehmen mussten, wurden die Gryffindors von Frank Longbottom, ihrem Vertrauensschüler, durch einen holzgetäfelten Flur geführt.

„Erstklässler bitte aufschließen!", rief Frank von vorne, wo sich schon eine kleine Traube gebildet hatte.

„Dies ist die Fette Dame", sagte Frank zu den Erstklässlern, als alle in Hörweite waren. „Sie bewacht den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle der Gryffindors. Um die Tür, die sich hinter dem Bild befindet, zu öffnen, müsst ihr ihr das Passwort sagen. Dieses Passwort wird jedes Jahr geändert, in Ausnahmefällen auch öfter. Das Passwort für dieses Jahr lautet – Fidelias et Animi."

Kaum hatte er das Passwort ausgesprochen, schwang auch schon das Bild der Fetten Dame beiseite und gab den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm frei.

„Merkt es euch gut und behaltet es für euch. Notiert es nicht. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Unbefugte in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Außer den Schülern kennen nur noch Professor McGonagall und Direktor Dumbledore das Passwort und ich möchte, dass das auch so bleibt", fügte Frank beim Hineingehen hinzu.

Drinnen angekommen zerstreute sich die Gruppe. Einige setzten sich an den prasselnden Kamin um Zauberschach oder exploding Snap zu spielen. Andere unterhielten sich in kleinen Grüppchen und tauschten ihre Ferienerlebnisse aus, sofern sie das nicht schon auf der Zugfahrt oder in der großen Halle erledigt hatten. Die meisten jedoch gingen zu den Schlafsälen, die nach Jahrgängen unterteilt waren. Zum Schluss blieben nur noch die kleine Gruppe der Erstklässler und Frank Longbottom übrig.

„Das ist der Gemeinschaftsraum. Hier könnt ihr eure Hausaufgaben erledigen und eure Freizeit verbringen. Dort rechts geht es zu den Jungenschlafräumen. Dort die Treppe hoch sind die Schlafräume der Mädchen. Euer Gepäck befindet sich schon in euren Zimmern. Ihr solltet jetzt auspacken und euch dann ausruhen. Morgen beginnt die Schule und ich möchte das neue Schuljahr ungern mit Minuspunkten beginnen.", sagte Frank und als niemand etwas erwiderte ging er in seinen Schlafsaal. Die fünf Erstklässler folgten seinem Beispiel und begutachteten ihre neue Unterkunft. Das Zimmer der Jungen war sehr geräumig. Offensichtlich war es für fünf Personen geplant und dadurch, dass sie dieses Jahr nur zu viert waren, hatten alle etwas mehr Platz, worüber keiner der Jungen traurig war. Jeder hatte ein Himmelbett mit roten Vorhängen und einen Nachttisch der rechts vom Bett stand. Außerdem waren für jeden abwechselnd eine niedrige Kommode und ein Kleiderschrank an der Wand gegenüber den Betten aufgestellt. Davor lagen fein säuberlich getrennt die Gepäckstücke und so machten sie sich daran, sich hier häuslich einzurichten. Das erste Bett hatte Sirius, das daneben wurde durch James belegt. Das danach hielten sie für Remus frei und so nahm Peter das hinterste, worüber sich der kleine blonde Junge auch nicht beschwerte. Nachdem sie ihr Gepäck verstaut hatten, verließen James und Sirius den Schlafsaal, während Peter sich entschied, die Matratze einem Praxistest zu unterziehen.

„Lass uns noch eine Runde Karten spielen und auf Remus warten.", schlug Sirius vor.

„Wir sind aber nur zu zweit und Peter hat sich schon aufs Ohr gehauen.", gab James zu bedenken.

„Vielleicht hat die Lust", sagte Sirius und deutete in die Nähe des Kamins, wo Hope gerade damit beschäftigt war, einen Brief zu versiegeln.

Also gingen sie zu ihr hinüber und nach einer kurzen Überredungszeit spielten sie einige Runden exploding Snap.

Nachdem die Slytherins die Eingangshalle über die Treppe verlassen hatten, wurden sie von ihrem Vertrauensschüler einen breiten, steinernen und mit wenigen Fackeln beleuchteten Gang entlangführt. Allzu weit hatte sie nicht zu gehen, aber die vielen Richtungsänderungen forderten von den Schülern ein Höchstmass an Konzentration, wenn sie jemals wieder dem Labyrinth aus sich kreuzenden Gängen entrinnen wollten. Wie auch der Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors, bat der der Slytherins die Erstklässler nach vorne und erklärte ihnen die Sache mit dem Passwort und dem Portrait. Als der Fünftklässler „Ambito"sagte, schwang auch das Bild vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf und die Schüler strömten in den Raum. Die Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten ein seltsames blassgrünes Licht, woran sich aber keiner zu stören schien. Nur das Feuer des Kamins brannte mit einer züngelnden orange-gelben Flamme. Der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte zwar magische Fenster, die, wenn man die schwarzen Vorhänge bei Seite zog, die Ländereien von Hogwarts zeigten, wie ihnen der Vertrauensschüler mitteilte, aber keiner der Vorhänge war auch nur einen Spalt weit geöffnet, sodass die Erstklässler dieser Aussage erst einmal Glauben schenken mussten. Mittlerweile hatten sich die übrigen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt, oder waren in ihre Schlafsäle verschwunden. Nach einer Weile entschieden sich auch Severus, Lorence, Aidan und Roger ihren neuen Schlafraum zu begutachten, so das nur noch der Fünftklässler und Susan Banges mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum standen. Das Mädchen blickte sich kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum um, bevor sie den älteren Jungen scheu  
fragte: „Ähm, und was ist mit mir?"

„Ah ja, du bist demnach Susan Banges oder?", fragte der Junge, ohne auf ihre  
Frage einzugehen.

„Ja.", antwortete diese etwas sicherer.

„Unser Hauslehrer, Professor Gargonius, war der Meinung, dass du dich vielleicht unwohl fühlen würdest, wenn du allein in deinem Zimmer schläfst. Deshalb hat er die Hauselfen angewiesen, das Dreibettzimmer der Zweitklässler in ein Vierbettzimmer umzugestalten. Sie meinten, sie hätten nichts dagegen. Aber du kannst sie ja selber kennen. Dort drüben sitzen sie.", sagte er und deutete auf eine Sitzecke am Kamin, wo drei Mädchen eifrig miteinander tuschelten.

Susan ging zu den Mädchen hinüber und stellte sich vor. In den ersten Minuten war das Gespräch etwas eisig, aber nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie Anschluss an die Gruppe gefunden.

„Also hatte meine Mutter doch recht", dachte Susan, „In Slytherin geht nichts über den Gemeinschaftssinn."

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen war mittlerweile eine heiße Diskussion darüber ausgebrochen, warum Sirius Black nun eigentlich nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Keiner der Jungen, abgesehen von Severus Snape, konnte sich vorstellen, dass da nicht irgendetwas schief gegangen war.

„Ein Black in Gryffindor?", stellte Lorence mehr fest, als das er fragte. „Ich glaube darauf hätte niemand gewettet."

„Ich schon.", brummte Severus dem das Thema allmählich auf die Nerven ging. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich an ihm erst seit der Sache im Zug gezweifelt habe. Aber wie es aussieht, haben meine Zweifel recht behalten."

Damit war für ihn das Thema gegessen und nachdem er den anderen dreien noch zwanzig Minuten zugehört hatte, wie sie das Thema weiter vertieften, ohne wirklich etwas Neues dazu beizutragen, entschloss er sich, es für heute gut sein zu lassen, zog sich um, und ging ins Bett, wo er, durch die sich hartnäckig haltende Diskussion, in den Schlaf gewiegt wurde.

Remus fühlte sich unwohl, wenngleich er auch damit gerechnet hatte, dass man ihn früher oder später noch einmal zum Direktor bitten würde, da ja noch einige Sachen zu besprechen waren. Er fragte sich nur, wie viel Professor McGonagall vorhin mitbekommen hatte und wenn, ob sie damit locker umgehen würde. Aber locker war nun wirklich das Letzte was ihm einfallen würde, wenn er Sie ansah. Deshalb folgte er ihr stumm zum Büro von Direktor Dumbledore. Remus stutzte kurz, als sie vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier anhielten, der die Form eines Flügel schwingenden Adlers hatte.

„Zitronenpudding", flüsterte Professor McGonagall, aber dank seines überdurchschnittlichen Gehöhrs hatte Remus keine Schwierigkeiten, ihre Worte zu verstehen. Die Statue glitt zur Seite und gab drei Stufen einer kleinen Wendeltreppe frei. Remus wollte schon fragen, ob hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte, doch als McGonagall auf die erste Stufe trat, schraubte sich die Wendeltreppe in einer engen Spirale in die Höhe. Nach gut einer halben Minute standen die beiden in einem kleinen, knapp zwei Meter langen Flur, an dessen Ende sich eine kunstvoll verzierte Eichentür mit goldenen Beschlägen befand.

Anklopfen brauchten sie nicht, denn als sie sich der Tür näherten, schwang diese von alleine auf und gab den Weg in das Büro des Direktors frei. Albus Dumbledore bat seine Gäste herein und bedeutete ihnen, am Kamin in den bequemen Sesseln, Platz zu nehmen. Während sie sich setzten, sorgte er mit einer kleinen Geste seines Zauberstabes für frischen Tee, drei Tassen und Kekse.

„Also Remus, ich hoffe du warst nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass ich dich ein Jahr habe warten lassen. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass es nicht ganz fair war, aber wie ich in meiner Rede schon erwähnt habe, hatten wir einige Probleme die Peitschende Weide hier anzusiedeln. Dieser faszinierende Baum ist leider ein wärmeres und weniger feuchtes Klima gewohnt, weshalb uns die ersten drei eingegangen sind. Professor Sprout hat es aber, zusammen mit unserem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, geschafft, die Veranlagungen, um es einfach auszudrücken, so zu verändern, dass ihr unser Wetter nicht so sehr zusetzt."

„Entschuldigung, Direktor Dumbledore, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?", unterbrach ihn Remus, dem gleich darauf peinlich bewusst wurde, dass es unhöflich war, dem Direktor so ins Wort zu fallen. Als Quittung erntete er einen mahnenden Blick von seiner Hauslehrerin. Der Direktor schien jedoch von Remus' Einwurf eher belustigt zu sein.

„Direkt auf den Punkt. ", grinste er. „Fürwahr die Tugend eines Gryffindors. Würden sie mir nicht zustimmen, Professor McGonagall?", fügte er an die Lehrerin gewandt hinzu.

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen, Direktor.", sagte sie, doch Remus hörte an ihrem Ton, dass sie es bevorzugt hätte, wenn er den Schulleiter nicht unterbrochen hätte, doch dafür war es nun zu spät.

„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen...", sagte Albus Dumbledore und strich sich in Gedanken über den Bart. „...die Peitschende Weide hat sehr viel mit dir zu tun. Schlussendlich wurde sie deinetwegen gepflanzt."Remus wollte schon fragen warum, besann sich aber doch eines Besseren und ließ den Direktor seine Ausführungen zu Ende bringen.

„Wie ich dir bei meinem Besuch erklärt hatte, ist es nötig, dich irgendwo unterzubringen, wo du für keinen deiner Mitschüler eine Gefahr darstellst. Sicher hätten wir dich auch im Verbotenen Wald unterbringen können, wenn du uns versichern könntest, dass du diesen nicht verlässt."

„Kann ich nicht", gab Remus zu.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. ", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Deshalb habe ich unweit vom Schulgelände ein altes, seit Jahren leer stehendes Haus, samt Grundstück erstanden. Der Eigner war glücklich, es loszuwerden, wenn ich es recht bedenke, aber für unsere Bedürfnisse wird es reichen. Ich habe die Fenster und Wände von den Hauselfen so präparieren lassen, dass es dir selbst als Werwolf nicht gelingen wird, sie zu durchbrechen. Außerdem habe ich selbst einige Schutzzauber beigesteuert, um ganz sicher gehen zu können, dass die Unterbringung, für alle in Hogwarts und im nahen Örtchen Hogsmade, sicher ist. Nachdem das Haus so hergerichtet war, hatten wir nur noch das Problem, dich ungesehen in die Hütte zu bringen und möglichst noch eine weitere Sicherung einzubauen, die sicherstellt, dass es dir als Werwolf unmöglich wird, zu entkommen, die du aber in deiner menschlichen Form umgehen kannst. Diese Sicherung ist die Peitschende Weide. An ihrem Stamm befindet sich ein Knoten, - welcher übrigens eine immense Herausforderung an Professor Sprout gestellt hat, bis er endlich so funktionierte, wie er sollte – mit dessen Hilfe man die Peitschende Weide zum Stillstand bringen kann. Das heißt, sobald der Knoten gedrückt wird, erstarrt der Baum und man kann ungehindert passieren. Zwischen ihren Wurzeln verborgen befindet sich der Eingang zum Tunnel, der zur Hütte führt und welcher sicherstellt, dass du weitestgehend ungesehen zu deinem Unterschlupf gelangen kannst. Unsere Schulkrankenschwerster Madame Salutar wird dich am Tag vor Vollmond dort hin bringen. Die nächsten drei Nächte wirst du in der Hütte verbringen. Ich habe im oberen Stockwerk einen Raum für dich einrichten lassen, wo du dich tagsüber ausruhen kannst. In ihm befindet sich auch eine unzerstörbare Truhe, die sich für die nächsten sieben Jahre nur für dein menschliches Ich öffnen wird. Dort kannst du deine Schulbücher und einige private Sachen während der Nacht sicher verstauen. Die Hauselfen werden sicherstellen, dass es dir an nichts fehlt. Du hast die Möglichkeit, sie über eine kleine Glocke am Eingang zu rufen, aber auf Rufe nach Sonnenuntergang werden sie, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, nicht reagieren.", endete Albus Dumbledore. „Soweit jedenfalls ist bisher der theoretische Plan, der sich ja bald in der Praxis beweisen muss. Ich hoffe, ich habe keinen Aspekt übersehen, aber ich denke, dass ich alle Eventualitäten einkalkuliert habe. ", fügte er hinzu.

„Das denke ich auch, Herr Direktor", stimmte ihm Professor McGonagall hinzu.

Remus nickte nur bejahend, da er überrascht war, wie aufwendig die Konstruktion war, die es ihm ermöglichte, in Hogwarts zur Schule zu gehen. Sicher hatte er nicht erwartet, dass es einfach werden würde, aber ein wenig fühlte er sich schuldig, dem Direktor so viel zusätzliche Arbeit gemacht zu haben.

„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass es meine Entscheidung war, dich in Hogwarts zuzulassen. Du stehst in keinster Weise in meiner Schuld.", sagte der Schulleiter plötzlich, als ob er die Gedanken von Remus wie ein offenes Buch gelesen hatte.

„Direktor, darf ich ihnen noch eine Frage stellen?", fragte Remus, unsicher ob er sie wirklich stellen musste, oder ob er gleich eine Antwort bekommen würde.

„Aber natürlich.", antwortete Albus Dumbledore schlicht, was Remus darin bestärkte, dass es zuvor Zufall gewesen war, dass der Schulleiter auf seine unausgesprochene Frage geantwortet hatte.

„Der sprechende Hut hat mir erzählt, (Komma) dass er sie gewarnt hat, mich in Hogwarts aufzunehmen.

Warum haben sie nicht auf ihn gehört? Nicht dass ich nicht froh bin, hier zu sein, verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, nur irgendwie scheinen alle Zauberer und magischen Gegenstände, außer ihnen, überzeugt zu sein, dass es besser wäre, mich von der Schule fern zu halten.", sprudelte es aus Remus hervor.

„Interessante Beobachtung.", erwiderte der Schulleiter schmunzelnd und fügte mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf seine Stellvertreterin hinzu, „Ich hoffe aber inständig, dass ich nicht der Einzige bin, der es für richtig hält, dir eine schulische Magierausbildung zu ermöglichen."

„Selbstverständlich bin auch ich der Meinung von Direktor Dumbledore.", sagte McGonagall etwas entrüstet.

„Aber das war ja nicht deine Frage.", brachte der Direktor das Gespräch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema. „Warum habe ich den Rat des Sprechenden Hutes ignoriert? Nun ignoriert ist vielleicht zu hart, sagen wir lieber, wieso habe ich mich anders als der Sprechende Hut entschieden. Wie du weißt, wurde das Wissen, die Weisheit und die Tugenden der vier Schulgründer, oder jedenfalls Teile davon, dem Sprechenden Hut verliehen, auf das er in den kommenden, mittlerweile fast 1000 Jahren, die Schüler auf ihre Häuser verteilt. Ich habe den Sprechenden Hut gebeten, jeden der vier Gründer für sich sprechen zu lassen. Godric Gryffindor war natürlich für deine Aufnahme. Er hat zu Lebzeiten sicherlich nie eine Herausforderung abgelehnt. Salazar Slytherin sprach sich gegen deine Aufnahme aus, was zum Großteil an der Tatsache liegt, dass du kein reinblütiger Zauberer bist. Rowena Ravenclaw schloss sich der Meinung von Slytherin an, doch hatte sie andere Motive, die ich momentan nicht näher erläutern kann. Blieb noch die gutmütige Helga Hufflepuff übrig, die schon immer an das Gute und Friedvolle im Menschen glaubte und sich für eine Aufnahme aussprach. Somit stand es zwei zu zwei und da ich der Auffassung von Godric Gryffindor und Helga Hufflepuff war und bin, dass es immer besser ist, ein Wagnis einzugehen, wenn der mögliche Lohn das Risiko übersteigt, habe ich mich dazu entschieden, dass wenn schon zwei der Gründer für deine Aufnahme sind, es bestimmt einige Mühen wert wäre, dir das zu ermöglichen.", antwortete der Schulleiter ausführlich.

„Danke", murmelte Remus, der sich dem Gefühl nicht verwehren konnte, dass er dem Schulleiter eine Menge schuldete, auch wenn der dies vorhin verneint hatte.

„So, ich denke wir haben nun die ernstesten Unklarheiten beseitigt.", sagte Professor McGonagall. „Ich halte es für besser, wenn ich Mr. Lupin nun in seinen Schlafsaal bringe. Schließlich beginnt morgen die Schule und da sollte er ausgeschlafen sein."

„Aber natürlich.", entgegnete Albus Dumbledore etwas abwesend.

Und so führte McGonagall Remus aus dem Büro des Direktors und nach knapp zehn langen, schweigsamen Minuten betraten sie den Flur zum Gryffindorturm.

„Mr. Lupin", sagte Professor McGonagall streng, „Ich bin mir sicher, es ist ihnen bewusst, welches Risiko der Schulleiter eingegangen ist."– Remus nickte – „Deshalb möchte ich ihnen nahe legen, keinem anderen, nicht einmal den Schülern in ihrem Jahrgang zu erzählen, welches Geheimnis sie umgibt. Es dürfte für alle besser sein, wenn sie in diesem Fall etwas schwindeln. Und nun ab ins Bett. Das Passwort das sie dem Bild nennen müssen, lautet: Fidelias et Animi.", fuhr sie fort und nachdem sie geendet hatte, verschwand sie auch schon und lies Remus allein im Gang zurück.

Also ging er zum Bild auf das sie gedeutet hatte und wiederholte das Passwort. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Dieser war leer, bis auf zwei gemütlich aussehende rote Sessel, in denen Sirius und James in unbequemer Haltung eingeschlafen waren. Remus weckte die beiden und erfand schnell die Ausrede, dass der Schulleiter ihm noch einige Formulare zum Unterschreiben gegeben hatte, weil er doch nicht aus England, sondern aus Schottland war. Ihm war zwar nicht wohl dabei, seine gerade erst gewonnenen Freunde schon am ersten Tag ihrer Freundschaft anzulügen, aber da er das in Zukunft wohl öfters tun musste, war es wohl notwendig. Außerdem gaben sich die beiden mit der Erklärung zufrieden und zeigten ihm seinen neuen Schlafsaal.

Alle waren müde, so unterhielten sie sich nur noch wenig, als sie sich bettfertig machten und nachdem sie alle in die Federn geschlüpft waren, schliefen sie nacheinander ein, was bei dem lauten Geschnarchte von Peter eigentlich an ein Wunder grenzte.

AN: So nach langer Wartezeit ist nun das achte Kapitel online. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nicht darauf hinweisen, aber irgendwie bin ich mal ein bisserl Egoistisch. Also wenn ihr wollt das es weiter geht dann hätte ich gerne ein paar Review's (und wenn's geht welche die nicht nur sagen gefällt mir oder gefällt mir nicht, sondern welche die sich auf die Story beziehen).

**Ich weis selber das es nervig ist diese Dinger zu schreiben aber irgendwie ist es unfair dem Autor gegenüber ihn im dunkeln stehen zu lassen.**

**In diesem Sinne**

**MnM**


End file.
